technopathic fires
by wolfspirit2earth
Summary: Tadashi is a leader of a group of meta humans that work for the government to help contain his own kind but when his team gets a new member. Tadashi gets more then he bargained for when it truns out to be a young boy named Hiro and his robotic companion Baymax. AU ( Tadashi and Hiro are not brothers )
1. Prologue

Hiro ran as fast as his legs would carry him as his lungs burned from the quick wheezing breaths he took to keep the fast running pace.

" get back here you little freak "

Hiro quickly looks back but he started to regert it the moment when he sees he has three pursuers after him then the one he started with causing him to run faster.

Hiro could feel his heart racing at a faster rate as he grabbed a near by trash cans and knocking them over to buy him more distance.

Coming to a halt as the alleyway ends up at the street. Stopping by the closest lamp leaning against it as he catches his breath. The sound of his pursuers tripping over fallen trash cans where his make shift alarms to let him know they where getting closer.

Looking up at the lamp he was leaning on started to focus on commanding all the lamps on the block to lose power to which the lamps complied to the order making the street pitch black helping Hiro disappear.

Hiro may of had the lamps on his side but alas the moon was as it lighted the darkened street with it's fainting glow but gave enough illumination for the three men that where chasing him to spot him disappear into another alleyway.

Hiro slows to a jogging pace as he looks over his shoulder to see if they there following but saw no one. A smile spreads across his face.

'finally '

Starting to head to his temporary home for the last few months since he started working his project which would be complete once he added the final piece to it. Taking a few back alleys and quick shoulder glances was when he came to a old beaten up warehouse that he called home.

Letting out a sigh of relief at the old shack as he starts to fishing for the key that was in one of his many pockets, finally finding the blasted key inside his hoodie pocket unlocks the door.

Just as the door clicks a hand comes down on his shoulder and spins him around.

Hiro looks up at the three men with wide eyes as he starts to shrink into his hoodie.

" thought you lost us didn't you little meta brat " the man who was obviously the leader out of the three.

" I was kind of hoping for it " Hiro squeaked out as he pushed away from them against the door only to let out a yelp as the door gave to his weight causing him to fall back on to the cement floor. Yelping from the fall he quickly recovers by rolling on to his feet and runs deeper into the warehouse.

The lights of the warehouse flickered to match the fast rhythm of his heartbeat as he headed toward his project which would never awaken if he didn't put the final piece in.

Hiro pulls a green card chip from his pants pocket and puts it in to a slot next to a red one just as he pushes them in was when hand grabs Hiro's arm pulling him away from the machine

Letting out a cry of pain as his arm was nearly pulled out of it's socket. Jerking his head up to look at the man with anger and fear in his eyes just as the other two men walked .

" did you honestly think you could out run us ?"

Hiro just glares at them as he struggles against the leader's grip.

" let me go " hiro growls

" not a chance kid not with that ability of yours, your gonna make us rich" just as he starts to drag Hiro toward the warehouse entrance.

" let...me...go" Hiro grunts out each word as he pulls back at the man's tight grip.

That's when Hiro sees a flash of white cross his vision as he falls to the ground with a load thud from the leader that backhanded him.

" dude you didn't have to hit him like that he's just a little kid "

" shut up "

That's when the lights flickered to life before bursting into shards of glass from a huge power surge.

" what the hell ?"

The sound of live power cables hitting the concrete floor as the crackling of electricity echoed in the darkness. Then came the heavy footsteps thumping on the floor. They grow loader as two glowing red lights appeared a few meters away from the group.

The man eyes widen in horror at the sight of those lights that towered them forcing them to take steps back as it took a step forward.

Hiro looks up at those lights and smiles that gap toothed smile of his.

The lights look toward Hiro then back at the three cowering men it walks over Hiro and toward them.

" who?, what are you?" The leader croaks out.

The lights blinks at them. "..."

" my name is Baymax " the thing says in a mechanical voice.

" and I am Hiro's companion ".


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

it was seven forty five at night much to Tadashi's agony as he and his team just returned from a recon mission an hour ago. all he wanted to do was head to his room, take a nice hot shower and collapse on his bed to sleep but Abigail had other plans for the team. so here they where five sleep deprived metas waiting in the cold weather.

" I heard that caught another meta and is bringing them here, makes me wonder what their power will be, I mean how cool would it be if they the same power as me, I mean I'm talking about ultimate kaiju tag team" Fred says

"that would explain the extra security" Gogo says

" um no no offense Fred but I think one person who can change into a huge fire breathing lizard is good enough for this team" Wasabi says.

Tadashi looks over at honey who hasn't spoken a word.

" what is your take Honey ?" he asks.

Honey just let's out a sigh.

" I'm not one to judge but I don't think would bring a meta here unless he thinks their powers wound benefit our team "

Tadashi nods his head in understanding.

" and I hoping for it not to be another pyromaniac like you"

That's when Tadashi's face fell to a announce look.

" this conversation is now over "

Honey just giggles.

Abigail walks up with her tablet in hand stopping by Tadashi's left side. the helicopter started to come into view was when Abigail starts yelling orders at the men.

" please leave the safety on these weapons I don't want another Fred incident on my hands "

Fred just chuckles at the memory

" that was priceless "

the chopper lands Tadashi could feel his heart beating fast as the hatch doors opened.

Callahan comes walking out first with his hands raised in a defensive matter making Tadashi take a step forward but Abigail stops him with a hand on his shoulder. he looks back at her with concern in his eyes but she just shakes her head.

" lower your weapons please, he means no harm and I would like to avoid bloodshed today"

Most of the men obey the order while others are hesitant at first but eventually lower their weapons as well. Callahan looks around the area to ensure that all weapons where lowered. he stops at Tadashi and his team he gives them one of his encouraging smiles before he turns to face the helicopter's hatch.

" it's all right you can come out now, I promise you won't be harmed "

Tadashi nods his head in agreement with him for that's what he said when he first arrived on this island base that he now calls home and knows Callahan means it he cares for the safety of them all. being quickly knocked out of his memories to the sound of heavy footsteps.

the chopper moves to the meta's movements making Tadashi look at the others to see their reactions. Fred was bouncing with excitement as he holding his hands close to his chest. Wasabi was pale with horror probably fearing it was another kaiju shifter like Fred. Gogo had a raised eyebrow with a look of amusement. Honey just bites her lower lip in worry for the men and the meta. he looks back to the chopper just in time to see robot walking off the ramp.

" a robot shifter that's so awesome" Fred says

the robot was pretty impressive covered in red and purple armor , standing at lest six foot ten inches as it looked around the area it's eyes flashing red then back to it's basic black like it was scanning everyone here to see who was a threat to it.

Tadashi catches Abigail shaking her head but before he could ask what was up. she walked up to her farther placing a hand on his shoulder.

" so this is the meta that was giving you a hassle " she says with a mocking tone.

Callahan looks at Abigail with confused look and looks at the robot. he makes a guesser at the robot. " that is not the meta, he..? " he stops and looks around the robot and sighs as he pitches the bridge of his nose.

" Abigail please talk to him "

Abigail nods, walking to toward the robot.

" hi my name is Abigail Callahan"

the robot looks at Abigail with quizzical tilt to his head before straightening up and gives her a circular wave motion.

" greetings my name is Baymax"

That's when they heard a banging noise and a added bonus was a quiet ' ow '. which brought a smile to Abigail's face.

Baymax turns away from Abigail then back at the air behind it.

" on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain"

it was quiet for a moment then came a 'predator moment ' when a cloaking device deactivated and a boy appeared before Baymax.

"zero" the boy mutters.

the boy was five feet tall with a slim build, he was wearing a navy blue hood that was zipped up and the hood was up covering his face from view, long dark beige capri shorts and worn out dark brown trainers with yellow laces, he also had a huge backpack on.

he looks at the ground but then looks up at Baymax.

Abigail walks around Baymax to get a better look at the boy but he notices and moves closer to Baymax while pulling his hood more closer to his face.

" I promise I mean you no harm "

the boy is quiet for a moment.

" those are empty words "

Abigail lets out a sigh in defect as she walks over to her farther.

" he's stubborn "

Callahan smiles at that statement

" he's gifted "

Abigail rolls her eyes.

Callahan looks over his shoulder at Tadashi and smiles.

" Tadashi come here please "

Tadashi looks from the boy and his robot to Callahan before walking over to him.

" yes Dr."

" go talk with him "

Tadashi looks over at the boy then at Callahan then back at the boy again. letting out a nervous breath as he walks over to the two.

Tadashi notices the boy is watching him like a hawk. he stops and looks at the robot he smiles up at it.

" dose he have a name or do you call him 'bot' ?" he asks the boy.

he looks over at him to see him have his head tilt to the side in a quizzical matter of the question.

" dose your robot have a name ?" Tadashi asks again but says it in a way that he would talk to a toddler.

if he could see the boy's face he could swear it had an insulated look to it as well as announce.

" his name is Baymax "

Tadashi nods his head in agreement.

" what's his armor made of steel?"

" Graphene "

Tadashi whistles then he stops to look at him in shock.

" how the heck did you get it "

" I got my sources "

Tadashi looks at the boy before going back to studying Baymax.

" hyperspectral cameras "

" yep "

Tadashi steps back to admire Baymax some more.

" not bad "

" excuse me not bad... you saying you could build him better !" the boy yells. Tadashi rises his hands up in defense cause he just realized he hit a nerve.

" no I didn't mean it like that it's he's awesome that's all"

the crosses his arms over his chest and snorts.

" course he's awesome I built him"

Tadashi looks at Baymax then back at the boy in shock.

" you built him !"

the boy body language says 'duh'

" amazing "

Tadashi walks over to the boy and stops a few steps away and raised his hand up to shake.

" may I ask for the name of the creator " he says.

the boy looks at Tadashi's hand then up at him before taking it.

" Hiro takachino "

" hello Hiro my name is Tadashi Hamada "


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

Baymax looks between Hiro and Tadashi then back at Hiro.

" is Tadashi Hamada a friend now?"

Hiro let's go Tadashi's hand and looks at Baymax with shock.

" what!, no he's just...I don't know "

Tadashi just looks at the two amused but can see that Hiro was just as confused as Baymax was.

" nope we're not friends yet but I hope we can be, That's till I know what Hiro looks like I mean he's hiding under that hood of his "

Hiro looks at him with a smile but didn't see Baymax's right hand grab Hiro's hood, pulling it back to review a young looking kid with messy black hair, surprised widen brown eyes and having blackish purple right cheek,split lip and a swollen left eye. Now Tadashi understand why Hiro kept his hood up to hide his injuries.

Hiro blinks a couple of times to figure out what just happened then comes the scowl of anger as he whirled to face Baymax.

"what the hell Baymax!"

" he said he'll be your friend once your face is seen "

Hiro looks at in dumbfounded before he pitches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head.

letting out a sigh of announce.

" and we're done here " he says as he reaches over on his arm and disappears.

Tadashi looks at Baymax who just reaches out and grabs something in the air.

then Hiro reappears with a irritated look on his face as Baymax has a grip on his hood.

" Hiro, we will be safe here "

Hiro looks at Baymax with his mouth agape.

" What was wrong with our home ?"

" Those men would have came back with more,I would not be able to protect you and you are still hurt "

Baymax says as he reaches to touch Hiro's cheek who slight pulls away. Hiro stares at Baymax for a moment before banging his head on his chest plate letting out a long exhale.

" All right, you win "

Tadashi looks at the two with amusement because of there bond till Hiro faces him leaning back on Baymax.

" Tadashi right?"

" yes "

" care to give us a tour "

Tadashi looks back over at Callahan who nods his head at him but that's when they all hear a yelp.

Tadashi spun around to look at Hiro who pulls out a dart with a green puff at the end.

' oh no '

Tadashi rises his hands up in a effort to calm Hiro who was taking deep straggling breaths.

Callahan looks around at everyone

" who did this "

" I did, I wanted to know what the boy's power was "

Callahan and Abigail look to see Alistar Krei walking up the steps.

" You idiot you know we don't use force "

" Look out " Tadashi yells.

Alistar, Callahan and Abigail look up to see a fist heading at them. they all quickly moved out of the way. Tadashi looks back at Baymax who shot off his right fist that returns reattaches itself.

" rocket fist make Freddy so happy " Fred says with clapping with his hands

" stop admiring the robot and stop it before it kills someone " Gogo yells as she runs toward Baymax.

Gogo jumps up in the air to punch Baymax in the head only to have him grab her arm and toss her into Honey who was ready to throw a ice bomb at him. the bomb went sailing in the air which Baymax watches, jerking his head to see a Fred come charging at him in full kaiju form rises his hand, firing the fist at Fred's snout and then unlocking the plasma cannon firing it Fred's left leg causing him to collapse to the ground just as Honey's bomb lands on Fred freezing in to the ground.

Wasabi charges with his laser blades out just as Baymax's arm reattaches only to have it fired at Wasabi knocking the fast healer out unconscious.

Tadashi stared in shock at the sight of his entire team was taking out by Baymax who used there powers against one another and was now heading toward him.

Baymax's eyes where red lights now as he walked toward Tadashi with his back hunched over.

Tadashi panicked he didn't know what to do if he used his fire attacks on Baymax he was sure they wouldn't harm him let alone slow him down. Just as Baymax was over him was when a bolt of lightening hit Baymax's head. Tadashi looks to see Callahan in a fighting stance, arms raised in a fighting position as lighting danced among his arms.

" I am asking you to stop now!" he shouts.

" Callahan " Tadashi yells

Callahan looks at Tadashi and gives him ' it's gonna be ok ' look before looking back at Baymax.

Baymax turns to face Callahan.

Callahan eyes widen in shock as Baymax rushes at him as a alarming speed.

Callahan he punches out sending a bolt of lightening at Baymax who ducks under the attack.

Before Callahan could counter Baymax pulls his arm back to deliver the knocking blow.

" Stop! "

Callahan looks at Baymax's fist which was centimeters away from making contact. Callahan watches as the red fades from Baymax's eyes. Once the red is gone Baymax straightens up and looks around the area then at Callahan.

" I am sorry for the damage I may have caused, I must go tend to Hiro " he says as he walks back over to Hiro who huddled against one of the helicopter's wheels.

Tadashi looks at Callahan then back at Hiro, letting out a sigh he walks over to Hiro.

" are you ok?"

Hiro looks at Tadashi then at the mess Baymax caused.

" yes and should you be checking on them, they are your friends right? "

" Tadashi is a friend "

" No Baymax he's not "

" they'll be fine I'm more concerned about you "

" why do you care ?"

" I care about everyone on my team"

Hiro looks at him with a amusement as he shakes his head.

" yep I was right "

" right about what?"

" that your a bonehead "


	4. Chapter 3

chapter three

Tadashi looks at Hiro irritated for the insult just as Abigail runs up to them.

" Tadashi I need you to help us get Fred out now if we Don't get him out now he'll freeze to death "

Tadashi looks at Abigail then back at Hiro who was getting treatment from Baymax.

nodding his head he runs over with Abigail toward Fred who was struggling and roaring.

Hiro watches from a distance as Baymax sprays a antibiotic on his bruised cheek.

Shaking his head at the sight unaware of a red glowing whip wrap around his left ankle.

finally looking down to notice it.

" what the..."

Before he could finish the sentence the whip pulls tight pulling him across the ground.

" Baymax!"

" Hiro?"

Baymax stands up and chases after Hiro.

Tadashi looks over to hear Baymax's name being yelled to see Hiro being pulled by a familiar looking whip.

' shit '

leaving his position on unfreezing Fred runs toward Hiro from the side. a flash of yellow flies by him.

the flash stops stepping on the whip ceasing Hiro from being dragged among the ground.

Tadashi stops only to smile at seeing Gogo stepping on the whip.

Gogo looks ahead to where the whip narrowing her eyes as she bends down and grabs the whip.

Pulling it toward her with a hard yank. A surprised yelp was heard as a Caucasian women with purple hair pulled back in a tight braid that reached the middle of her back, wearing a black blazer with a white blouse underneath, black low panel dress pants and black shiekh stick heels.

" Whiplash "

the women gets up from the ground and glares at Gogo.

Tadashi walks up and stares at Whiplash.

" What are you doing here Whiplash ?"

" isn't it obvious sweetheart I'm here under Krei's orders to see what the boy can do "

" so your forcing him to use his abilities against his will "

" wouldn't you?, I mean aren't you a little curious to know what he can do "

Tadashi looks at her then at Hiro who struggling with the whip around his ankle as Baymax walks up, kneeling down to help him out.

Tadashi bites his lip curiously biting at his mind to know.

he looks back at Whiplash with a serious look.

" I'll wait till he's ready to show us "

Whiplash give Tadashi a pout.

" Aw what a shame "

just before Gogo and Tadashi could react they both are grabbed by thick hands by their necks.

Whiplash smiles at the huge hulking men that's holden them up like their paperweights.

" thanks Bruce "

Hiro looks at the huge hulking men probably standing at six feet and three inches nothing compared to Baymax's height and having short cropped reddish brown hair, bare chested and wearing green cameo pants.

Whiplash looks at Hiro just as Baymax got the whip off his ankle and starts to head toward them with a wicked smile on her lips.

Hiro's eyes widen with fear he looks at Baymax then at her.

Baymax gets up and stands in the way of Whiplash.

" Baymax "

Baymax looks back at Hiro.

Hiro gulps.

" Destroy "

Baymax's eyes turn red as he looks back at Whiplash, who takes a step back.

Tadashi looks at Hiro with fear.

" Hiro don't do this "

Hiro looks at Tadashi and smiles that gap tooth smile.

" don't worry it's against Baymax's programming to kill a person "

Baymax brings his fist together then smashes them down on the ground where Whiplash was standing as she jumps back only to get hit in the chest with a rocket fist, knocking her out cold.

Bruce drops Tadashi and Gogo.

" think you can take me on metal man "

Bruce says as he charges at Baymax who grabs both of Bruce's fists.

" correction I know I can "

Baymax says in a more menacing voice before head butting him in the head causing Brute to collapse.

Baymax looks at Tadashi and Gogo starts heading toward them.

they both stare as he grabs their arms and pulls them to their feet.

" there all better "

Baymax then walks back over to Hiro who was fist punches the air.

" Yeah that was sick, fist bump "

Hiro says as he puts his fist up to Baymax. Baymax looks at Hiro's fist then at Hiro's face.

" fist bump is not in my fighting matrix nor in my healthcare matrix "

Hiro sighs.

" Why to kill the mood buddy "

" Can a feeling be killed ?"

" It's a expression Baymax "

Tadashi walks over to the two with Gogo following behind.

" so Hiro not that I'm being noisy but what is your power ?"

Hiro looks at Tadashi and rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish look.

" He's a Technopath "

They all turn to see Callahan walking up toward them.

" A technopath? " was all Tadashi and Gogo could say.

" It's a person who can control and manipulate technology to their will, and how I find Hiro here using his ability to rob a ATM but forgets the camera rocording the entire scene "

" That's not my falt and I was hungry "

" What you where doing was wrong "

" Says the man who manages to convince my buddy here to surrender "

Callahan just sighs cause their was no winning with Hiro.

" your just lucky I brought him along "

Both Callahan, Tadashi and Gogo look at Hiro with confusion.

" Who ?"

Hiro just smiles at them.

" Who did you bring along cause if it's Baymax, I all ready agreed to take him "

" no "

" then who ?"

That's when Hiro walks over to where is backpack layed and picks it up bring it back to them. He then places the bag down, opening the biggest part of the bag.

" Everybody say hi to Mochi "

Right on cue to it's name being called was when a huge head of a calico furred cat with big green eyes poped out letting out a meow.

" Mochi say hi "

Mochi looks at the group before letting out another meow.

Tadashi, Callahan and Gogo stare at the cat all think the same thing.

' oh no '


	5. Chapter 4

chapter four

The look of bafflement cross Hiro's face at the sight of their faces.

" what?"

Tadashi was the first to act let alone speck.

" Hiro we don't allow pets here "

" says who?"

Tadashi went slight to that cause honestly even he didn't know why they didn't allow pets.

Callahan spoke then.

" My daughter Abigail says no to them due to the fact no one wants to take care of them "

Hiro scowls at the saying before he starts heading toward where Abigail was.

Gogo eyebrows rise in amusement.

" Is he really going to confront Abigail about Mochi?"

" Seems so "

" Yep "

Callahan pitches the bridge of his nose as he prays to the any heavenly being who would listen to let this not in bloodshed. Tadashi follows behind Baymax who following Hiro like a lost puppy dog. While Gogo just chews her gum.

" Hey " he shouts

Abigail looks over to see him stomping over at her with a ' I'm going to kill you look '.

she blinks a few times before answering.

" Yes ? "

" What's your deal with pets ?"

Abigail is dumbfounded by the question but chooses to answer his question.

" I have nothing against animals, I just don't want them here due to the fact that the owner doesn't want to take care of them, or they leave them in their rooms to die cause their owner out for days on a mission"

" I'm still keeping Mochi "

Once again Abigail was caught off guard with this kid.

" Who?"

That's when Hiro holds up a very pump fluffy calico cat in her face. She blinks at the cat a couple of times. Then it went down hill from there.

After two whole hours of arguing between the two somehow Hiro got to keep Mochi but had to find someone to watch him while he was out on missions to which Hiro agreed to. cause as he puts it ' Who could say no to this cute face '. Tadashi could say otherwise but chooses to stay on Hiro's good graces at the moment.

" Oh Tadashi "

he looks at Abigail.

" What's up ?"

Worst mistake he made cause once those words left his mouth was when he got her devilish smiles.

" He's staying with you till we can get one of storage rooms cleaned and furnished "

Tadashi was now dumbstruck at the saying while looking down at Hiro through the corner of his eye.

So now he had three new roommates.

' great '

Letting out a sigh he finally looks at Hiro who was putting Mochi back in the safety of his backpack.

clearing his throat to get his attention. Hiro looks up at him.

" Yeah ?"

" Come on roomie your bunking with me, till you get your own room"

Tadashi says as he starts to head toward the entrance of the base.

He could hear Baymax behind him, turning to look only to see Hiro sitting on Baymax's shoulders.

" Do you have power cables in your room for Baymax?"

" No why?, Baymax not solar powered ?"

" Oh and No I didn't build him with that future yet "

" I'll see what I can do kay?"

" Ok "

Hiro leans on Baymax's head as he follows Tadashi round the seemly never ending hallway.

" How do you not get lost in here ?"

Tadashi chuckles at Hiro's question.

" Lot's of practice and leaving markers "

" I am mapping the area now Hiro "

" Thank you buddy "

" Or you could have him do that "

After more wandering and stopping to check on everyone, they made it to Tadashi's room.

Pulling out a key card from his black pants, swipes it unlocking the door.

the room was a 19'-0"x19'-8"

with a full sized bed pushed in to the left side of the room with a night stand by it holding a digital alarm clock with a holographic clock on the wall behind it.

Red wooden dresser on the right side of the bed and one at the foot.

A black metal desk with a 20" screen touch screen computer on it. a book shelf with lots if different books Hiro could see he all ready read, other then that the room was really empty. besides the extra power lines and a stone bench away from the bed by a good few meters.

" Guess Abigail got the power cables installed "

" Awesome "

Hiro climbs down off Baymax walks over to the bench and looks at the cables.

each cable was two" thick and could power a train or some huge thing. Baymax walks over, taking a seat on the bench it makes little to no noise. Hiro starts to plug the cables into Baymax. one at the base of his neck, lower back and elbows of his arms.

Baymax rested his hands on his knees while his back was straightened giving him an arm chair look.

Tadashi shakes he's head as he walks by the two grabbing a towel.

" taking a shower k "

" ok "

Was Hiro's only response as he opens his backpack to let Mochi out.

after a forty minute shower Tadashi returned to find a sleeping Hiro snuggled up on Baymax lap with his legs dangling over Baymax's left arm while a pillow was against Baymax's right. one of Tadashi's extra blankets was pulled over Hiro.

Baymax looks at Tadashi with glowing green eyes.

" How long has he been asleep?"

" ten minutes after you left "

Tadashi shrugged.

" thought he'll take the bed "

" No, That is rude and he always sleeps on my lap my calculations say he feels safer and I believe he thinks I'll disappear "

" Ah, I see well goodnight Baymax "

" Good night "

Baymax's eyes diminish to black as Tadashi walks toward his bed falls into it. he sighs in content as he listens to the sound of Hiro's light breathing, the humming of Baymax charging and the purring of Mochi next to his head was nice. Finally closing his eyes as he let sleep consume him


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Waking to face full of cat fur was a not what Tadashi would have expected. letting out a groan he pushed the feline off only to get the cat to search his right cheek.

" Ow, son of a biscuits "

Mochi hisses at him as he jumps off the bed and heads to Baymax who was watching the scene.

" Are you all right? "

Tadashi puts a hand to his cheek pulls it back to see if it's bleeding. he had little blood on his fingers but not enough to cause his aunt to panic.

"Tadashi are you all right ?"

He looks at Baymax taking notice that he was talking to him.

" Hmm , Yeah I'm ok thanks for asking though"

" I would give you a antibiotic spray but my limbs are pinned at the moment "

Tadashi looks down at Baymax's lap to see Hiro had taken a uncomfortable position.

he could only see one of Hiro's arms drifted over Baymax's left arm and one of his legs over the right arm.

Getting off the bed and heading over to Baymax to get a better view of Hiro. Who's face was buried onto the pillow, his left arm was over Baymax's arm while the other was underneath him, his body was twisted as his lower half was straightened a bit to have one leg pulled in as the other was over Baymax's other arm.

" That looks very uncomfortable "

" This is nothing I haven't seen before it's when he has nightmares I worry for I can not protect him from his own mind "

Tadashi looks at Baymax in the face.

" Nightmares?"

" Yes he had them every single night now but he won't say of what just says 'it's in the past' "

" Baymax how old is Hiro?"

" Fourteen "

Now that's was a shock to him cause a meta's powers awaken when they at lest hit sixteen or seventeen at the most but at that age makes him wonder when Hiro's powers did make themselves known.

" How old are you? "

" Three weeks and counting "

Tadashi just nods at the information he was given.

" Well thank you for the information, I'm going to head to the mess hall to grab something to eat "

Baymax nods then looks down at the slumbering Hiro.

Tadashi heads to the door.

" Tadashi? "

he stops looking back at Baymax.

" Where is this mess hall you speck of, cause I will need to take Hiro there when he awakens "

" it's not far from my room "

Tadashi then looks at the clock seeing it said ten thirty five.

" Fred wakes up an hour so follow him he always makes a bee line for the mess hall "

Baymax nods

" Very well see you soon then "

Tadashi waves as he leaves his room. Making his way to the mess hall just a Honey lemon walks out of her room with a starch of her arms over her head.

" Morning Lemon "

Her arms drop as she looks at him.

She was wearing her ' keeping it foxy ' tank top with a pair of crop shorts with little foxes over them.

she smiles at him before her eyes widen at the scratch mark from Mochi.

" What happened?"

" Mochi disagreed with me on moving him off my face "

She giggles at that as she walks along side him.

" So how'd you sleep with them, must have been pretty noisy "

" Not really once I got back from the showers, Hiro was all ready asleep on Baymax's lap "

" He sleeps on his lap, must be uncomfortable "

" Baymax says he's been doing it ever since he awaken but I think Hiro been doing it beforehand too "

Tadashi says as he pushes open the door. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and cooking bacon welcomed them as they entered the mess all that looked like a five star restaurant. Tadashi smiled at the sight of his aunt Cass flipping pancakes. She turns to smile at him just as he walked up.

She pulls him into a hug.

" Good morning sweetheart how was your day last night I heard that you where in a fight with Keri's group "

Tadashi smiles as her.

" I'm fine aunt Cass besides Baymax was the one who did the fighting not me "

" Who's Baymax?"

Tadashi mentality slaps himself.

" You see he'll be here an hour or so with Fred "

" Oh ok, So you want your usual ?"

"Yes please "

She nods as she rushes over to the stove to pervert the pancakes from burning.

Tadashi takes his seat with Honey, Gogo and Wasabi.

Gogo was wearing her ' aren't I a ray of f #*ing sunshine ' tank top with a pair of silk pajama pants.

Wasabi was just wearing a green sweater with a black shirt underneath it, black denim jeans, blue converses.

Tadashi couldn't help but feel a little bad but then again the girl's were still in their sleepwear too.

wearing plain white v neck shirt and black silk pajama pants.

" So is Fred awake or still sleeping? "

" Right here man "

Tadashi jumps at the sound of Fred's voice who was standing behind him with a tray with a bread bowl full of fruit loops and glass of wheat grass and strawberry smoothie.

" Fred!, why are you here so early?"

" Dude I just got here like a few minutes after you, why what's wrong ?"

" I told Baymax to wait for you to know where the mess hall is "

" Oh "

" Specking of Baymax he's here "

Gogo says as she points to the doors.

Tadashi turns to see, only to notice the entire room was staring at Baymax. Hiro was sitting on his shoulders leaning over Baymax's head rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Baymax steps to the side for Callahan to walk in.

" Thank you for the directions "

Callahan pats Baymax's arm.

" No problem it's very easy to get lost "

Callahan notices Tadashi and walks over to him as Baymax walks to the breakfast buffet.

" Tadashi "

" I'm so sorry Dr. Callahan I didn't mean to get them lost I just thought Hiro needed more sleep "

Callahan rises an eyebrow at Tadashi's apology.

" I'm not mad nor am I angry actually I was going to say could you and your team give Baymax and Hiro a tour of the base so they won't get lost again "

Tadashi was dumbfounded by Callahan's calming demeanor.

" Your not mad ?"

" No I figured Fred would wake early to get to the buffet first and waited out side your room till they came out, walked them to the mess hall "

" Oh "

" Beside I have to join my daughter in a fight, Keri wants Hiro in his team "

" Do you think Keri will get him?"

Callahan sighs at Honey's words.

" I hope not who knows what the boy will become or till we find Yama's meta Yokai "

Tadashi sighs at that. Yokai was a meta who controls the shadows or something that bends to his will,

he and his team only meet him once when they we're sent to retrieve a device that apparently Yama wanted too. It was the worst battle the team lost cause he took them out one by one single handedly left with few scratches.

" Good luck "

Callahan nods to them and leaves. Just as Baymax walks up to them with a tray with pancakes, medium bowl of fruit, four slices of bacon, a glass of Orange juice and a glass of milk.

Hiro slides off Baymax, taking a seat next to Fred.

" Hey Hiro ?"

Hiro looks at Tadashi with a concern look.

" What's up "

" You lived in San Fransokyo right "

" Yeah till Callahan dude brought me here why?"

" Ever heard of Yokai ?"

" Sorry Tadashi all I know is he worked for Yama "

Tadashi sighs that's all everyone knows


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six Tadashi watches as Fred shows Hiro one of his many comic books. The look on Hiro's face was priceless as he was lost while looking at books heck even Baymax was lost with that trademark tilt of the head. Tadashi stretches his arms over his head. Hiro looks to see the Phoenix tattoo on his right shoulder. The great bird of flames looked to be rising from the ashes with it's wings pulled back with it's chest puffed out it was colored in red and black giving the Phoenix a demonic appearance.

" So Tadashi you where once with the Red Phoenix clan. "

Tadashi quickly looks at Hiro with surprise at Hiro's knowledge of the four clans in San Fransokyo.

" What makes you say that ?"

Hiro rises an eyebrow at his saying with ' how stupid do you think I am ' expression.

" One only the Red Phoenix clan has that tattoo on their shoulders and Two the surprised look you just gave me confirmed it "

Tadashi looks at Hiro with a suspension.

" How do you know this?"

" Really?, I had to avoid the four clans and with Yama's Blue Dragons men chasing after me for my abilities made me to keep an eye on my surroundings with them, hence the reason why I made Baymax to protect me from them "

Now Tadashi understand why Hiro was so unsecured around them and stayed close to Baymax. It made him wonder how close was Yama to get Hiro before Callahan found him pulled him way.

" Man Hiro that's rough, must have been hard to survive with out Baymax at first "  
Hiro looks at Honey and smiles at her.

" Yeah but the sad thing is I was considering on joining Yama's clan a few years ago to at lest to get off the streets till I found out he'll put me in the shadow pits "  
Gogo was the one to speak.

" And you don't know how to fight right?"

" yeah "

Gogo nods at his statement then looks at Tadashi.

" Take him to your Aunt and bring him to the D.R "

Tadashi was lost at Gogo's words when she got up from the table and left them. Honey gets up to follow Gogo.

" I'll see what she has planned k "

Tadashi nods then looks at Hiro who was following the girls with his brown eyes.  
Getting up himself, he walks over to Hiro's chair grabbing the back and starts to drag the boy in chair toward his aunt's workplace. Baymax follows the them with Wasabi and Fred following right behind him.  
Once they got to his aunt Cass workplace.

" Come on Killer Croc kick that snake's ass"

They all stop to hear her yelling, probably at her television that was set to the S.P.F channel.  
Shaking his head he grabs Hiro's hood who was trying to make a brake for it. He pulls him inside through the beaded curtain.  
Truth to what they could hear, his Aunt Cass standing in front of a twenty four inched television set.

" Aunt Cass ?"

She puts her hand up with her index finger up given Tadashi and them the ' one minute ' motion.

" Steel claws is down ladies and gentlemen, Killer Croc wins "

The announcer says through the television speakers. Aunt Cass turns to face Tadashi with a smile on her face.

" Hi honey what can I do for ya ?"

Tadashi pushes Hiro forward for her to see. Hiro pushes back against him. He looks down at him with a smile.

" Don't worry Hiro she won't hurt you "

Hiro leans his head back to look up at him with the ' are you sure ' expression. Tadashi just nods as Hiro takes a couple of steps forward but starts to play with his hoodie's strings looking up at Aunt Cass with puppy dog eyes.

" He needs clothes Aunt Cass, What he wearing is all he got "

Aunt Cass nods in understanding as she grabs Hiro's hand gently pulls him forward so she could get a better look at him.  
She walks around him then stops in front of him with a nod.

" All right then I'm going to get dressed Aunt Cass so I'll be leaving him and Baymax with you k "

She nods as she was coming up with clothing for Hiro.

Tadashi, Wasabi and Fred leave Hiro and Baymax with her as they head to their room to change in to proper clothing for the D.R. After a half an hour of changing. Tadashi comes out in a gray v neck undershirt, black charcoal slim fitted hooded vest, black military cargo pants that was tucked into a pair military boots.  
Wasabi was wearing his bulletproof vest over his black long sleeve shirt, light green sleeveless trench coat, dark blue harem pants that were tucked in to black tabi boots.  
Fred was wearing white long sleeved shirt under his red dragon scale vest, tan military pants that was tucked into his dragon scale tabi boots and his half kaiju mask was resting on top of his head.  
Tadashi makes a guesser back to his Aunt's workplace surely by now Hiro has a pair of clothes and mission/training outfit by now.  
They get back to see Hiro still wearing his clothes they left him in.  
Then Aunt Cass walks out with some clothes for Hiro who looks at them before starting to take his clothes off. He hands his discarded clothing to Baymax who holds them till Hiro was just in his black boxers and a blue dragon pendant on a beaded leather cord.  
Aunt Cass notice the pendant and makes a comment about it to which Hiro looks down at it and glares at it as if it's a bad reminder of something.  
He quickly puts on the new clothes she made for him.  
Hiro was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with purple a slim fitted hooded vest, black pants that tucked in to pair of black boots. Hiro looked down at himself the dragon pendant was still visible but ignored it. He looks at Baymax.

" Well buddy how do I look ?"

Baymax looks him up and down.

" You look sick"

Hiro rises an eyebrow at that.

" it's is just an expression "

Hiro chuckles at that but can't help but smile as he rises his hand up then makes a fist. Baymax bumps his fist to Hiro's who pulls his fist back and bring his hand up wiggling his fingers to make a exploding noise at the end.  
Baymax dose the same but his ends with a 'ba la la la' noise instead.  
Tadashi just shakes his head at the scene before him before making himself known.

" Hiro are you ready ?"

Hiro and Baymax both look at him.

" Yeah "

" Then come on "

Baymax leaves Hiro's clothes with Cass as she throws them in the washer to get cleaned with the rest of the clothing Hiro didn't get to try on.  
As the four boys head to the D.R. where Gogo and Honey was waiting for them.

" So what's the D.R. ?"

Tadashi looks at Hiro who was walking besides Baymax.

" it's short for Danger Room it's where we go to train in a virtual reality environment or battlefields "

" Oh that sounds like fun "

" Not with Gogo she's going to push you to your limits "

Hiro goes from walking besides Baymax to being behind the him. Honestly Tadashi couldn't blame him.  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They all got to the danger room only to see it was empty which was odd for Tadashi and the other two but Hiro couldn't help but sigh in relief.

" Gogo?, Honey? "

Tadashi shouts only to hear his voice echo in the room.

" their not here what the heck ?"

" Maybe their running late?"

" Really?, Fred scene when in the last five years has Gogo and Honey been late I mean they show up five minutes early when I show at the exact time "

Fred just shrugs at Wasabi's excuse.

Tadashi couldn't agree more with Wasabi on this one. Then the door opened on the other side of the room was when the girls walked.

" So what's the challenge Gogo ?"

Gogo opens her mouth to say something when the room activities. Tadashi and the team look around as the room takes shape giving him a sense of deja vu, when it takes shape of abandoned shipping docks.

" Hey isn't this where we…"

Fred was cut off at the end when he was pulled by a black mass that tossed him into a cargo create.  
Tadashi turns to look only to see a giant black serpent headed mass heading at them with it's mouth open showing rows of black teeth.  
Wasabi jumps in front of the team as he pulls out his laser short blade and braces himself just in time as the black serpent gets sliced in half by the heated blade.  
The two halves conjured behind Wasabi taking the form of a fist only to get blocked with a palm heel strake from Baymax with Hiro on his back. He looks back at Tadashi with confusion and fear in his eyes as the splitting black mass moves to form another object to attack the group.  
Tadashi looks at Gogo who was in shock as she stares at the black mass

" Gogo who or what are we fighting?"

She shakes her head as she was just as lost as Tadashi.

" I set it up for a pickpocket for Hiro not this…I don't know Tadashi I really don't know who we are fighting "

" Tadashi !"

He looks just in time to move from a mass of blackness that was going to squash him like an ant.  
He looks back at Gogo.

" Gogo around about, Honey lets get some smoke cover, Wasabi , Hiro keep that thing back!"

" What about you ?"

Tadashi looks at Hiro who was lost but understand the order.

" Going to get Fred up and running we're going to need all the strength we can get if I know who we're fighting "

Tadashi runs toward where Fred lays unconscious.  
Honey throws some smoke bombs in the air then explodes covering the entire area in thick smoke.  
Gogo uses the cover to go around the black mass as it starts to wildly move around like it was lost in the thick haze. Just when she thinks she sees the source of the mass Wasabi gets tossed into her knocking them both into a cargo shipping creates that pin her foot to the ground. Gogo screams at the pain. Wasabi lays a few feet from her, quickly getting up to the sound of her screams he rushes over to her to help up, but they both look up to see a create being left up above their heads by the same black mass. It comes crashing down causing Wasabi cover her with his body as he screams like a girl and Gogo close her eyes and shake in terror.  
They both turn to look as too way their not feeling any pain yet only to see Baymax holding the create form crushing them.  
Another serpent headed mass heading toward them till kaiju Fred comes charging in and bites the massive serpent behind it's head only for the thing to dissolve. Tadashi runs to them from as Fred breaths out a turret of flames to make a barricade to hold off the dark mass.

" I see you got Fred up "

" yeah no kidding "

Tadashi looks over at Baymax who was still holding to create up to notice that Hiro was not with him.

" Baymax where is Hiro ?"

" Hiro is with the girl using the force field "

Tadashi looks to see Honey in the corner with her arms above her head, her breath was coming out in quick pants as she focuses on holding the force field up. That's when he notices her nose was bleeding which was not a good sign cause it meant she was going beyond her mental limit. The black mass was taking the form of multiple sharp bladed ending tentacles. The tentacles kept striking the invisible barrier. Tadashi could see Hiro was behind Honey with fear filled eyes, He looks at Baymax who was still holding up the create from crushing them.

" Fred push that create away so Baymax can help Honey and Hiro now!" He shouts.

Fred faces Baymax grabbing the create with his claws, tossing it away from the group then moves in front of them taking a protection stance with his tail curls around the group he bares his teeth as a huge fist heads toward him pulling his clawed hand back only to slam it down on the ground causing a shock wave motion making the room shake from the force.  
Honey loses her footing falling back on Hiro who yelps with surprise. Her field fades as the tentacles come in with great force to kill them with only to stop in mid air.  
The same goes for the rest of the mass of blackness only to turn on something in the middle of the room taking the form of a demonic dragon it let's out a metal on metal screech as it bites down on the object.

" Simulation accomplished "  
A computer female voice says as the room takes back it's basic form.

Tadashi stands there in shock

'what the heck happened'.

The door opens as Callahan walk in with a smile as if he was proud of them.

" Well done I'm very proud of you all "

Tadashi and everyone looks at him like he lost his mind.

" What the hell happened Doc I set it up at the lowest level possible " Gogo shouts.

Callahan clasp his hands behind his back.

" Ah that well you see I sit up a simulation for Keri's group to fight Yokai,my guess that the computer thought you all where Keri's team so it activated the program but I am curious as to how you stop it ?"

Tadashi was the one to speck up this time.

" I honestly don't know Callahan I just shocked that we survived not like we could die but when we fought him for real we got are butts kick and where lucky to be left alive "

" True Yokai is the strongest meta we have ever seen and it's the highest level on the danger room program which you where not supposed to win at all "

" So how did we win ?"  
Fred says

Hiro walks up to them hugging Baymax's arm while leaning against it.

" I asked the program to turn on itself "

Now everyone looks at Hiro with surprise.

Callahan points at the control room.

" You asked the program to attack itself ?"

" Not at first I was asking it to stop attacking but it kept denying me that so I went on the offensive I ordered it to turn on itself "

" And the dragon?"

" That I really don't know probably cause I had a dragon phase when I was five "

" I'm impressed Hiro I'm really impressed "  
Callahan says.

Hiro give them a small smile.

" Hey Tadashi can we go on that tour I really don't want to be here "

Tadashi looks at Hiro and gives him his charming smile.

" Sure "

Tadashi holds out his hand out to Hiro who takes it.  
The whole team leaves the room, Callahan leaves the group saying he had to reset the program.  
Tadashi showed Hiro the entire base but he only seemed interested in the robotics lab the base had even going so far as to argue with the head of the robotics unit to the point the team had to leave with a yelling Hiro.


	9. Chapter 8

Tadashi and the team where back at the mess hall after giving Hiro the tour of the entire base.  
Tadashi was laying his head down on the cool table surface listening to what was going on around the table he could hear Gogo giving comments about S.P.F. probably watching it through her tablet,  
Wasabi and Honey lemon where talking about upgrading Wasabi's blades but couldn't decide on what to use, Fred was quiet for once which meant he was reading another one of his comics, and Hiro was way to quiet for his liking the kid was still muttering about how Richard was using the wrong power stabilizer on his mechanical dog or wolf thing.  
That's when a loud clanging noise made him jerk his head up to see what made the noise only to see Hiro dumping his entire backpack onto the table.  
Tadashi eyes widen in shock at all the tools the sprayed across the table as well a few mechanical parts here and there.

" That's a lot of tools Hiro"

Was all Wasabi could say as he was holding back the urge to neatly place them in order.  
Hiro didn't seem to hear or even care at the moment cause he seemed focus on finding something in his bag. Hiro pulls out a soccer ball only to sit it on the ground which caused Baymax to look down at it then bends down to reach it only to kick it with his right foot making the ball roll away from him and that's when Baymax began to chase the ball when he was trying to pick it up.  
Hiro looks up from his back to watch Baymax for a few minutes before he shakes his head probably with a roll of the eyes then goes back to the his task at hand.  
Tadashi shakes his head at this.

" Hiro what are you looking for ?"

" My headphones and mega bot"

Tadashi was confused now at the 'bot' part of Hiro's saying.

" I'm sorry mega bot ?"

" yeah mega bot "

Hiro pulls out a wired looking robot made out of magnetic-bearing servos that had a yellow smiley face as it sat there with it's head tilted to the right.  
Tadashi looks at the small robot then at Baymax who was still chasing the soccer ball then back at the small robot.  
He looks at Hiro who was back digging in his bag.

" ah-ha found you !"  
Hiro exclaims.

Hiro pulls out a pair of black and red skull candy headphones with white skulls on the ear covers.  
Tadashi raises an eyebrow at them cause he knows those headphones are expensive as hell. Hiro places the headphones around his neck then goes back to looking through his bag pulling out a odd looking pair of black fingerless gloves with red metal bracelets around the wrist.  
Gogo picks them up to get a better at them only to put them on.

" Hey Hiro what these? "

Hiro looks up from his bag to look at Gogo then at the gloves.

" Those are my DRSG" Hiro says to her like she was an idiot then he goes back to his bag.

Gogo glares at Hiro but takes off the gloves and places them back on the table only to have Tadashi pick them up and expect them more.

" Hiro what exactly is DRSG?"

Hiro looks them with annoyed expression.

" Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets "

Tadashi and everyone look at Hiro with blank expressions now.  
Hiro let's out a sigh,he takes them from Tadashi, then pulls them on he then shows them to the group. He gets up from his seat, taking a few feet from them he takes a fighting stance his arms up in a kickboxing position he then flicks his wrists.  
The red metal bracelets then transform into a pair of Gauntlets that covered his knuckles but not the rest of his fingers then climbed up his arms to become arm guards and what was weird about the gauntlets was the silver-ish gray barrel that was concealed between Hiro's index and middle knuckles.  
Hiro smiled at everyone's reaction to them before flicking his wrist transforming them back to the bracelet form again.

" I designed them for Victor Coven who bought them for his S.P.F fighter which was wired cause he still paid me but told me to hold them till he got his fighter back "

Tadashi looks at the DRSG with shock.

" Did he tell you the fighter's name ?"

" Yeah said their where for his Sun-Fire or Star-Fire I don't remember the name I made them like four years ago, here you can have them their designed for a pyromancer which is what you are right Tadashi?"

Tadashi looks at the gauntlets that Hiro holds out to him. Victor had these made for him so he could protect himself better in the fights. He lets out a sigh and takes them.

" Thank you Hiro "

" Sure "

Tadashi watches Hiro who kicks the soccer ball to the left only to watch Baymax chase after it and Hiro following right behind him.

" Wow "

He looks at Gogo who was staring at the gauntlets.

" What?"

" I just think it's funny how he made them for you and doesn't know that your Sun-Fire "

" It's best he doesn't know, like he shouldn't know we're all where once S.P.F fighters well except Fred who was a K.P.F fighter "

Gogo nods at that in understanding then takes her seat to watch Wasabi organise Hiro's tools much to Honey complaints to not to touch what was not his.  
Tadashi takes his seat next to Gogo he watched Wasabi.

Hiro kicks the ball hard to send it sailing through the air only to hit Richard square in the face.

" Oh dear " Was all Baymax says as Hiro starts to laugh.  
Tadashi and everyone looks at Richard with shock and concern then turn to look at Hiro who was bend over laughing while Baymax was look at Hiro with concern.

" You little shit " Richard says in a angry tone as he starts to make his way to Hiro who stops laughing only to gasp in fear and hide behind Baymax who looks at Richard.  
His eyes slowly begin to turn red. Tadashi steps in between Richard and Baymax placing his hands up only for his newly acquired gauntlets to activate.  
Tadashi looks at them in shock but ignores them to keep Richard from getting hurt by Baymax or the other way around.

" Look I'm sure it was accident right? Hiro?"

Hiro pops his head up from behind Baymax only to nod his head repeatedly and goes back to hiding behind Baymax.  
Tadashi looks back at Richard with a smile who glares but doesn't seem to be backing down.

" how about you not protect the little freak like your his protective brother and let him take fight his own battles or is he going to hide behind his nurse bot"

Hiro head pops out again but this time he had a angry scowl on his face.

" Let's see how you face against your own robot instead "

Both Tadashi and Richard look at Hiro with confused looks that when they hear the sound of metal clicking on the tile floors. Both turning to see Richard's mechanical wolf walk in with it's head lowered and growling it's eyes glowing red.

" Hiro "

Tadashi looks back at Hiro. Hiro narrows his eyes at Richard.

" Destroy "

Tadashi quickly turns only to see the mechanical wolf lunge at Richard.


	10. Chapter 9

Tadashi was quick to react as he pulled Richard back by the collar of his lab coat just as the wolf's claws passed by his face by few centimeters but the claws rack the man's chest leaving three large gashes. Blood began to ooze of the the newly made wounds. Honey lemon screams at the sight of the blood. Gogo rushes to Tadashi side to help him with Richard while Wasabi steps in between them and wolf that growls at him.

" Ok Rover think you can handle this "

Wasabi says while drawing out his swords. The wolf tilts it's head to the side at the blades. The wolf's prehensile tail that ends in three wired like fingers move down and comes back up each wired finger holding a blade that where glowing red.  
Wasabi face drops from his ' I CAN DO THIS ' to a ' OH CRAP '.

" You got those too"

The wolf growls as it throws the blades at him in a quick swift motion only to quickly reload on the daggers while it's tail come back up only to throw the new set of daggers after the last set it repeats the process over as it takes a step forward with each throw. Wasabi quickly ricochet the blades as he takes steps back to keep the distance from the wolf.

" Uh guys I can't keep this up forever "

Wasabi yelps as one of the daggers cut through his left shoulder but it quickly heals due to his healing factor. Tadashi looks at the scene before him, looking at Gogo.

" Get the professor out of here "

Gogo nods picking Richard up she speed runs out of the room in a flash of yellow lightening.  
Tadashi gets up looking at his newly acquired gauntlets he moves toward Wasabi.

" Wasabi switch !"

Wasabi ducks moving back as Tadashi vaults over him and punches his fist forward shooting out a fireball from the gauntlet's barrel. The fireball looks like a firework and it explodes on contact with the wolf's face forcing it to slide back with deep claw marks in the tile floor.  
Tadashi looks at the gauntlet then at the damage it caused.

" Whoa dude where did you get those cause dang I want some now "

Tadashi looks at Wasabi.

" Ask Hiro to make you some new blades he made these for me "

" Remind me that if we don't die by the robotic wolf "

The wolf charges at them only to stop in it's tracks it then it takes a gets low like it's bracing for something. Tadashi and Wasabi are confused by the motion.

" So he can learn "

They both turn to look behind them to see a women with short spiked auburn hair with unnatural purple eyes. She was wearing gray tank top with black military cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, she had a holsters with twin deal eagle handguns one of which was pointed at Hiro's head who staring at her gun with wide eye. Baymax was being held back by Bruce and Whiplash but with the gun pointed at Hiro force the robot companion to stop.  
Tadashi glared at the women she was Keri's leader of his team Alpha.

" Alexis "

She just smiles at him while keeping the gum pointed at Hiro.

" Tadashi you really need to keep your members in line or we'll do it for you "

Tadashi just continues to glare at her.  
Wasabi looks between him and her with a look of concern on his face for Hiro.  
Hiro just stared at the gun then up at the lights.  
That's when the lights go off making the the entire mess hall pitch black. There is the sound of Bruce and Whiplash being tossed around and then the lights flick back on to see that Hiro,Baymax and Hiro's stuff where gone.  
Tadashi and everyone look at the door to see the wolf was standing there blocking their way.  
Alexis let's out a low growl as she looks back at Bruce and Whiplash who where both getting to their feet.

" Bruce take to the damn robotic dog out "

Bruce looks at Alexis then at the wolf that now braces it's self for a fight. He charges at the wolf forcing Tadashi and Wasabi to jump out of the way. The wolf jumps to the side dodges Bruce's attack it counters with a throw of the daggers but the blades ricochet off of his thick hide. It growls but it looks down to see Whiplash's whip wrap around it's left fore paw it gets yanked to the ground leaving an opening for Bruce to grab it by the neck and lower back to which he pulls the wolf in half. Bruce drops the two halves on the ground.  
Tadashi and Wasabi just look at the now deceased robot. Alexis walks by Bruce patting his arm.

" Now let's go find that technopath of yours Tadashi "

Tadashi looks at her but nods his head and gets up to follows her out to find hiro. Wasabi follows them out. Fred looks up from his comic to notice them leaving.

" Hey wait for me and what happened to the mess hall looks like a warzone "

" DON'T ASK "

Fred just shrugs at that and follows them out.  
The room is quiet then comes a spark of energy. Hiro's cloaking device deactivated reviewing Hiro sitting on Baymax's shoulders who was holding his backpack. Baymax looks back at Hiro.

" I didn't think your cloaking device would work on me as well "

" Your kidding right, I wouldn't leave you behind buddy "

Hiro slides off Baymax's shoulders and takes his bag from him walks toward the door.

" Come on we're going to get Mochi and getting out of here "

" and go where Hiro ?"

" I don't know anywhere but here "

Hiro pushes the door open and heads toward Tadashi's room only to stop at the door and knock his forehead on the door. Baymax looks at Hiro then at the door.

" We do not have Tadashi's key card "

Hiro looks at Baymax with the 'duh' expression.  
Then looks at the card swipe.

" How is it I forget I'm a technopath "

The door opens. Hiro smiles at the sight of Mochi who laying on the bench looking at Hiro with his green eyes. Hiro kneels down as Mochi hops down and walks up to him with a purr. He pets the cat a couple of times. He picks up Mochi places him in the backpack and zips it shut but leaves a little open for him to breath. Both Hiro and Baymax walk around the base till they come to a hanger filled with prototype Ariel vehicles.  
A smile spreads across Hiro's face as he looks back at Baymax.

" Hey Baymax how do you feel about an upgrade ?"

Baymax just looks down at Hiro with the casual tilt of his head.

" I fail to understand the question ?"

Hiro smile just gets bigger the review that gap in his teeth.

" Oh this is going to be awesome ".


	11. Chapter 10

Tadashi, his team and the alpha team spent the past four hours looking for Hiro. He went back to his room only to discover the door was open and Mochi was gone which meant Hiro was going to make a escape but how it's not like they had any vehicles that ran on technology.  
Tadashi stood there in thought when he looked at Alexis who was walking up to him.

" hey do you know where the those prototype Ariel vehicles are cause some of them run on technology right?"

" yes why?"

" cause I think I know where hiro is "

Alexis nods and leads them to the Ariel base one.  
When they got there the entire base was a mess most of the vehicles were torn apart and pieces of the them where missing.

Hiro smiled at his finished project while Baymax looks at the new attachments.

" I fail to see how flying makes me a better companion "

" And I fail to see how you fail to see how it's not awesome "

Hiro says with a smile as he climbs up into Baymax's back using his magnetic gloves to stay on.

" Ok thrusters "

The thrusters on Baymax's feet activate making them both hover in the air. Hiro smile gets bigger.

" full thrust "

The thrusters go to full power now which rockets them both up. Hiro screams as the ceiling gets closer but Baymax quickly rolls so he hits the ceiling and not Hiro. Hiro quickly looks to see the hanger doors and wills them open which causes the alarms to go off giving their positions away.

Tadashi and everyone looks to hear the female computer voice saying ' unauthorized hanger door seven has been opened '.  
They all race there Callahan, Abigail and Keri join them. Just in time to see Baymax and Hiro fly out of the hanger.

" Scene when can the robot fly?"

" When Hiro gets access to prototype Ariel vehicles "

Tadashi looks back at Callahan expecting him to yell for letting Hiro escape but Callahan didn't look even shocked let alone angry.

" Activate the tracker, both Alpha and Beta well go and retrieve him "

Tadashi was confused at the whole situation cause they acted like they know Hiro would escape.  
Both teams nod in agreement and head for hanger.  
Baymax lands on the abandoned shipping docks where Hiro asked him to.

" Why are we here ?"

" I need to pick up something "

Baymax looks at Hiro but follows him to a warehouse that he never been to. Hiro pushes open the sliding metal door. The interior of the building was dark but the lights flickered on to reveal a high tech building. A voice activities.

" Hello Hiro welcome back "

Hiro smiles at the welcoming as he walks in sitting his bag down and opens the bag to let Mochi out.

" Hey Kat "

" I don't mean to be rude Hiro but I am picking up a tracking device on you I suggest you remove it at once "

Hiro looks down at himself and frowns he strips off the clothing Cass has giving him tosses them in to the furnace. Kat increases the temperature till the device is destroyed.

" I am sorry about the clothes Hiro they did look nice, it's just…"

" I know I don't want people to find this place "  
Hiro interrupts her.

Hiro walks to the clothing knowing full well that their is only one set and it's the ones he hates but their better then nothing.  
Baymax looks at all the surroundings taking everything in.

" Hi my name is Kat Hiro's house and security, who are you ?"

Baymax looks for the score of the voice only to see a camera looking down at him by the door.

" I am Baymax, I'm Hiro's companion "

" Oh your the one Hiro talks about making , it's a pleasure to meet you "

Hiro shakes his head at the convention Baymax and Kat are having but knows Kat means well heck he remembers her releasing chloroform in the room to make him sleep cause he hasn't slept in over four days.  
Hiro stops to looks at the mannequin wearing clothing he was going to put on. Letting out a sigh he grabs the clothing.

Tadashi, his team and Alpha team sat across from each other on the helicopter hanger as it flew to the sores of San Fransokyo. That was till they hear Abigail curse. They all look at her as she start to rapidly tap her tablet only to curse again.

" What's up Abigail "

She looks at Alexis and Tadashi with a angry scowl.

" I guess Hiro discovered the tracking device cause I just lost it's signature "

Tadashi and Alexis look at each other then at Abigail.

" Where ?"

Abigail looks down at her tablet then pulls up the map with a wide yellow circle around the area where the the device gave it's last location.

" that's where I lost him, all I know is that it's shipping dock that used to belong to Yama "

Tadashi rolls his eyes at hearing that.  
' course Hiro had to go to one of the four clans propriety '

Abigail gets up from her seat and asks the pilot to take them to the area, he give her a thumbs up as he heads in the direction.

Hiro pulls on the black arm guards just as Kat comes on saying a unauthorized helicopter was landing out side the area asking if she could take extreme prejudice.  
Hiro thinks about it.

" Only if necessary Kat "

" Very well "

Baymax walks in.

" what of me Hiro ?"

Hiro looks at Baymax and smiles at him.

" How about you charge up I'm sure Kat can handle the intruders on her own "

Baymax nods his head as he walks over to the metal bench with a stepping stool behind it. He takes a seat as Hiro climbs up and takes a seat behind him and starts to plug him in.  
Hiro pats Baymax's shoulder as he hops off the stool.

" see you in few hours k buddy "

Baymax nods as he closes his eyes.  
As Hiro walks away he stops to see the helicopter, letting out a sigh as he walks out into his playground.

The helicopter lands outside of the shipping docks both teams get off.

Alexis looks at the fence with a lot of ' keep out ' signs with a blue dragon symbol painted on the corner of the signs.

" Yep this property belongs to Yama "

" You don't think it's one of his drug hangout do you ?"

" No Yama control the weapons traffic not the drug traffic "

Wasabi looks at Fred.

" How do you know that ?"

" Uh dude really I used to be in the black turtles remember, I know we had to go through the blue dragons to get the basic weaponry "

Tadashi shrugged at Fred's saying know it was true. They opened the gates. They all walked in.  
Gogo stops to look to see a camera looking down at them and move along with them.

" This place has cameras guys properly know we're here "

" Then keep an eyes opened "

Was all Alexis says as she and her team split up.  
Gogo looks at Tadashi who nods putting two fingers together then points. Everyone nods and moves out.  
Wasabi and Fred go to the right while Gogo and Honey go to the left. Tadashi was left with Abigail as they went straight.  
Abigail walks ahead of Tadashi as he looks around to keep his guard up. He keeps peace with Abigail not noticing someone in black walking a few feet beside him. He catches a glimpse of the black clothed person but when he looks to get a better view there was no one there.  
When he looks ahead of him was when his eyes widen in shock and fear cause not a few meters from him was the person in black with a kabuki mask.

" Yokai " Was all Tadashi could get out as Yokai's shadows lunge out.  



	12. Chapter 11

Tadashi managed to dodge the strike he fired a fireball at Yokai but it was quickly blocked by the shadows which formed a shield to protect Yokai from the flames.  
Tadashi eyes widen in shock at how quick the shadows moved.

" Abigail !" He shouts.

Abigail turns to look only to see the back of Yokai who was looking back at her. That's when his shadows took the form of black serpents that head her way to strike her Abigail eyes widen at the sight but she was quick to react by bringing her hands down a bolt of lightening came striking down on the shadows which cause them to dissipate into small pieces. Only for those pieces to resemble back to Yokai. Abigail couldn't believe it Yokai abilities weren't shadows.

" Oh my god your a tech…."

Before she could finish her sentence she was grabbed her foot and tossed her into the side of a cargo container knocking her out.  
Yokai turns to face Tadashi who backs up from him.  
Tadashi takes quick deep breaths cause Abigail was just as strong as Callahan who was the strongest meta in there group hell Keri know not to go against Callahan so Abigail falling was a sign to run.  
Tadashi did just that he ran. Yokai looks up at the carne the shadows left him up to it in a quick motion he stands on the edge holding a wire while looking to see the rest of the team. He tilts his head to slightly to the left. The shadows move toward the other team members who put up a fight but start to make a retreat.

" what the hell is Yokai doing here?"

" You think I would know, Tadashi where is Abigail "

Tadashi looks at Gogo sad and fear look.

" Yokai took her out first then moved to take me next "

" LOOK OUT!"

Both Tadashi and Gogo looks up just in time to see a large wave of shadows that drops down on them in casing them in a sphere trapping both Tadashi and Gogo inside. Wasabi rushes to save them but to containers come from the side pushed by the shadows to crush him.

" uh guys it's getting a little tight in here guys "

" Don't worry Wasabi I'm coming "  
Fred yells

The Yokai was onto him commanding the shadows to grab him by his ankles, Fred transforms to the large red scaled humanoid lizard with two frills that start at the his shoulders that ends at the middle of his tail. Fred let's out a roar but the shadows form a muzzle around his mouth and knock him off balance by swiping his feet out from underneath him, once Fred was down the shadows moved to pin him to the ground. Honey moved to help put the shadows moved like a snake circling around her like an actual snake would and start to lightly squeeze.  
Brute charged in but was grabbed at the ankles and wrist by the shadows which started to pull at them.  
Whiplash was in the same thing as Honey.  
Alexis moved quickly shooting at any shadows that made a move toward her but was not ready for Yokai who came out of nowhere and attack her with a solid right hook knocking her out cold.  
Yokai walked by her the shadows moved over her.  
Yokai snapped his gloved fingers the shadows moved now knocking everyone out with quick swift movements. Yokai moved toward the helicopter placing everyone in a seat before heading to the cockpit where the pilot sat shaking in panic.  
Yokai places a hand the his shoulder looking at him directly. He then pulls out Abigail's tablet pointing at the island base where they came from.

" sure I'll go back just please don't kill me "

Yokai tilts his head to the right as the shadows form a blade at pilot's throat. As Yokai walks off the helicopter he types a message on Abigail's tablet then places it on her lap as he shuts the hanger door. Yokai watches as the helicopter hovers off the ground then lifts higher in the air then it turns toward the base where it came form.  
Yokai shakes his head and walks back to the warehouse.

Tadashi woke up to the sound of Callahan yelling someone to open the hatch doors.  
He looks to see that he, his team and the alpha team where on the helicopter. The hatch doors open Callahan came running in checking everyone on Tadashi team.  
Callahan stops to look at Tadashi he cups his face.

" Are you all right?, what happened ? "

" We where attacked by Yokai he came out of no where "

Callahan looked at Tadashi with concern but he nods his head in understanding.  
As the medical unit started to take them all the medical wing. Callahan notices Abigail's tablet resting on the seat next to where she was sitting when she was taken away. Picking it up he taps the screen it flashes on only to review a message his eyes widen when he reads it only to reread it again.

' I would advise to not send your team here again or you won't see them alive again.

Yokai '

Callahan narrowed his eyes at the message he then looks at the pilot who was getting off the helicopter.

" Get back in there soldier your taking me and Keri over there this instant "

The pilot stops but nods his head and runs back to the cockpit. Callahan calls Keri over who walks up to him with a quizzical look.

" What is it Robert ?"

" We're both going to those shipping docks "

Keri rises an eyebrow but nods his head in agreement as they both enter the hanger.

" So who are we going after ?"

Callahan is quiet for a few minutes before he responds.

" We are going after Yokai and I don't care if he's dead or alive when we get him no one threatens my team and expects to get away with it "

Keri stares at Robert with shock cause he never seen him like this before and it honestly scared Keri.

Yokai stops to look at Baymax charging only to have the alarms go off with Kat.

" Hiro we have two intruders in the area should I use extreme prejudice ?"

Yokai looks at the computer screens a growl escapes his throat as he sees Robert and Keri.

" Yes Kat you can and call Oni, tell him Yokai is going to need his demon twin for this fight "

" Very well "


	13. Chapter 12

Yokai walks out of the warehouse with a trail of shadows following him he takes the high ground with the crane again. Seeing Callahan and Keri he sends a waves of shadows at them in the form of a demonic dragon, it let's out a metal on metal screech as it comes into their view, Callahan and Keri see it.

" Robert what the hell is that ?"

Callahan doesn't respond instead he rises his right hand up then brings it down a large massive bolt of lightening comes crashing down on to the dragon. The dragon screeched before dissolving in to a bunch of tiny pieces. One of them rolled out toward them to which Keri picked it up and inspect it.

" Callahan these are little tiny robots not shadows like we claimed you don't think…"

" Yokai is a technopath "

Callahan interrupted Keri.

The little bot began to move even the one in Keri's hand to the point it flew out of his hand to join the others as they started to climb one another to the top of the crane where a dark clothed figure stood.  
Callahan grits his teeth as he shoots out a bolt of lightening at Yokai but it gets blocked by the little bots that form a shield but was caught off guard when a bunch of earth shards hit him in the side knocking him off the crane. Yokai quickly recovers from the strike and moves his right fist back like he's going to punch the ground from the height the bots move to form a large dragon around him. The beast opens its mouth as it comes crashing down on both Keri and Callahan who get knocked back by the shockwave. The bots move like a whirlwind around Yokai who has not a scratch or injury on him.  
He tilts his head the the left as he rises his right hand up over his head. The bots move to copy his movements to mimic his opened hand but it had a clawed fingers. He brings it down on them but it's gets blocked by wall of stone.  
Callahan looks a Keri who shields them with stone wall. Keri nods his head as Callahan rolls out and fires a bolt of lightening at Yokai only to block with the bots but gets blindsided by another turret of stone shrapnel. The process repeated it self over every time Yokai block he gets hit by either Callaghan's or Keri's attack which honestly annoyed him plus he couldn't take anymore direct hits other wise he fail.  
Yokai brings both of his hands over his head and brings them both down on the ground causing another shockwave to knock both Callahan and Keri over again. Yokai starts to make a brake for it those two where military trained nothing Yokai fought before. But falls as a bolt of lightening hits him directly in the back causing him to trip. He picks himself up but gets knocked over again by a turret of stone shrapnel.  
Yokai rolls on to his back to look up at Callahan and Keri. A wave of the little bots come out of nowhere knocking them both over as Yokai gets up starts to makes a run for it disappearing as he dose.  
The little bots stop and move to follow Yokai also disappearing.

" Great he's gone and hiding like a coward he is "

Keri yells to provoke Yokai into revealing himself but it's has no advil.  
Callahan looks around the area he randomly shoots out a bolt. It hits something cause the camouflage deactivates exposing Yokai to them. Who falls off the container he was standing on.

" How did you know?"

" Cause it's what I would have done "

Was all Callahan says as he walks up to the now down Yokai who was struggling to get on his feet.

" You dare threaten my family, I'll make insure you don't threaten them again "

Callahan then rises his hand up the sound of thunder crackle causing Yokai to look up to see thunder clouds to circle around. That's when Callahan brings his hand down that's when a lightening storm comes straight down to hit Yokai directly in a killing blow but it gets blocked by a wave over wave of his little bots protecting him form the strikes.  
Callahan starts to pant from the drain from summoning the strongest move he could muster he looks to see Yokai who was standing there with a swarm of the bots circling around him.  
Callahan stares in shock at the sight and he was pretty sure Keri was too.  
Yokai looks at Callahan his head falls slightly to the right with the body guesser ' is that all you got '.  
Callahan and Keri just stare dumbfounded that when Yokai just shakes his head and quickly rises his right arm sending a wave of bots that take the form of a charging tyrannosaurus rex.  
Keri quickly rushes over to Callahan tackling him down out of the way just as the dinosaur's foot lands where Callahan stood.

" Is it me or was that a little juvenile?"

Callahan stares blankly at the ground unaware of Keri's question.

" How did he survive that I throw everything at him in that move?"

Keri looks at Callahan like he lost it but answers his question.

" it's cause he probably summoned a bunch of those little bastards to protect him from it "

Keri helps Callahan up as he looks back to see Yokai come into view.

" We have to move now ! "

Both Keri and Callahan run as Yokai rises his hand up that's when the bot move forward taking the form of a wyrm with only the two front legs as it quickly dragged it self toward them with a metal screech.  
They both managed to get out of the way as the beast slams into one of the many containers the little bots move around the crate then lift it up only to toss it in Callahan's and Keri's way.  
The bots move toward them in a slow circuit-board pattern on the ground and crates.  
Yokai walks toward them with his head low like he's hunched over.

" Robert please tell me you have a plan for this?, cause if you don't we're both dead "

Callahan looks at Keri but he nods his head.

" Yeah "

Callahan then let's out a slow exhale as he brings his hand up, Yokai's bots move to form a protective shield above him but Callahan just smiles. That's when Keri attacks with pillar of stone strikes Yokai directly in the chest sending the meta flying landing hard on his back causing the bots to dissolve into a pile of little bots.  
Both Callahan and Keri move to where Yokai landed to see the meta on his hands and knees. Callahan grits his teeth at him as he marches up to the down meta and kicks him over onto his back.  
Yokai was now looking up at Callahan who was now betting if the mask was off he would see fear in this person's eyes.

" You well never threaten my family again "

Was when Callahan raised his foot up over Yokai's face and brings it down on his face he repeats the process over and over again till Keri had to pull him off cause Yokai was no longer moving or putting up a fight. Callahan pants but his eyes widen in shock at the sight before him as he falls to his knees he crawls over to see who Yokai really is. But to even more surprise to the two elder metas was that Yokai was in fact an android.  
They both stare at the android for a moment when they both hear clapping turning to see a person dressed in black much like Yokai but the difference was his mask it was that of an Oni.

" I'm impressed gentlemen you took out one of the Kiddo's toys but let's see how you fair against me "

The man says as the shadows come alive and move toward the man taking the forms of snakes.

" So kiddo how about we show them why the four clans call us the twin demons of San Fransokyo "

That's when a swarm of the bots move past Callahan and Keri who follow the swarm to see them build a dragon circling around the person who stood there with the same mask as android but he was shorter. The real Yokai let's his head fall slightly to right that's also when the dragon let's out metal on metal screech before lunging at the two.


	14. Chapter 13

Callahan and Keri quickly moved out of the way the dragon slams into the container where Oni stood he stumbles a bit but regains his balance. He looks and snaps his fingers the shadows obey the command coming out of all the shadows taking the form of wolf heads snapping at Callahan and Keri as they ran by container after container.  
Oni's shadows move to form stairs as he walks down them. He stands by Yokai he looks at him.

" Don't worry kiddo I can handle them, you go back inside besides you need to lay low anyway Yama well surely get word that Yokai is back "

Yokai looks at Oni for a few seconds then nods.

" Be careful Kyle "

Kyle just reaches over and ruffles Hiro's hair who starts to swat his hand away. He just laughs as the guesser then walks away to go after the two elders.  
Hiro just stands there watches Kyle till he's out of sight then looks down at the damaged Android and sighs he then picks the android up with his microbots to carry it back to the warehouse.

Kyle starts to whistle a ' immortals ' song as he walks down listening the the shadows whisper to him that their was no threats here. That's when the shadows move to shield him from a lightening strike aimed for his head. He looks over to see Callahan standing there with Keri standing behind him.

" Nice try but I applaud you for your trying "

That's when the shadows move becoming spikes rising from the ground below them forcing them to fall back only to nearly be impaled the very spikes that rose from their own shadows.  
Keri eyes widen with horror this man must be Yokai's master which made him more dangerous.

" We have to pull back Robert there's no way we'll stand a chance we didn't with Yokai how can we with him especially when it's getting darker "

Callahan looks at Keri but nods cause he knows Keri is right. They both start to back toward the entry as Kyle walks toward them with a smile on his face but it's hidden from view by the Oni mask. He snaps his fingers the shadows take the form of hellhounds that barks and growl with demonic tones.  
They move forward while Kyle stays back to watch his shadows do their work. Callahan and Keri past the gates that surrounds the entire shipping docks that's where the shadows stop.  
Kyle walks up beside his pets giving Callahan and Keri a wave .  
Callahan grits his teeth in rage at the meta for mocking them but heads back to the helicopter which was started and ready to take flight.  
Once in the hanger Keri and Callahan take a seat across from one other. The pilot looks back to see them he closes the hatch then takes off heading back to the island base.

" He said you be coming back "

Callahan looks at the pilot with a confused look before asking.

" Who?"

" The man in the Oni mask "

Keri watches Callahan with a concern look on his face but couldn't blame him, they both faced Yokai only to find out it was an android, meet a new unknown meta by the name of Oni who is probably stronger then Yokai and that the two metas are probably working together or are probably very close friends.  
Letting out a sigh leans his head back to relax for a mean time.

Kyle watches the helicopter disappear from view then heads back to the warehouse with his shadows pets following behind him but they disappear once he opens the warehouse door.  
He pulls the Oni mask off sits it down by kabuki mask the on a steel table by the door.  
Hiro looks over his computer screen to see Kyle and smiles but he thought it was wired to see that Kyle and Tadashi looked alike but Kyle had two Conch piercings on each ear and wear stud earrings.  
Hiro shakes his head as he goes back to looking at the screen only to hear a lighter being ignited.  
Hiro gets the irritated look when he hears it.

" Kyle if you lite that cancer stick in here I'll have my microbots throw you out "

Kyle stops now having a cigarette in his mouth was leaning down to lite it looks up at the bouncy where most of Hiro's computer's sat and the young meta himself who was leaning back in his computer chair to the point it might topple over with a very irritated expression. Kyle snaps the lighter shut, takes the cigarette out of his mouth and puts them back in to one of the many inner pockets in his coat.

" So…who did you piss off this time?"

" No one they where just looking for me to go back to that island base off the coast "

" And you didn't want to go because ?"

" They where going to use me like I was a weapon "

Kyle rises an eyebrow at that then shrugs cause it's most likely true scene Hiro is a rarity on the meta scale for his powers waking to the age of three.  
He then walks toward the stairs that lead to where Hiro sat typing away on the table through that laser projection keyboard but stops to see Baymax.

" Hey I see you finally built him "

" Yeah guess I don't have to rely on my microbots as much now huh ?"

" yeah but I say this he protects you when your Hiro Takachino but use the microbots when your Yokai got it "

Hiro nods as he continues to stare at the screen.

" Hey when did Yama put a bounty on my head ? "

"Sense when Yokai thought it be a good idea to destroy an entire shipment of military weapons "

" Weapon and I didn't destroy it I took it and destroyed the ship that carried it "

Kyle looked at Hiro now as he held his hands up as to say ' wait a minute ' before saying anything.

" Wait a sec you kept a government weapon, do they even know it's gone "

" Yes to the first part and No they think it got destroyed by Yokai when in fact I kept it here "

Kyles hands rested in his hips now as he scowls Hiro like an angry mother would with a child.

" This didn't happen to be the day where you fought that group of metas that's called….oh what is it?…Ah!..Big hero 6 "

" Yep "

Kyle now pitches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head.

" What is the weapon called ?"

That's when Hiro swirls around in his chair to face Kyle with a smile on his face.

" It's called Silent sparrow "


	15. Chapter 14

Kyle looked at Hiro for a moment with a quizzical expression.

" Silent Sparrow ?"

" Yep "

" Silent Sparrow?"

" Yes please stop repeating yourself it gets annoying "

" I'm sorry I was just making sure I heard right cause that my dear boy is the stupidest name I have ever heard for a weapon "

" I didn't give it that name, it came with it "

" Right "

" Come on I'll show ya "

Hiro hops off his chair and leads Kyle toward the back of the warehouse.

Tadashi jolted up only to fall back on the bed after headbutting Wasabi in the forehead with his own.

" Ow dude why would you do that ?"

" Me what where you doing?"

" Helping the medical staff "

Tadashi looked to see the rest of his team and alpha team laying a cots getting their wounds treated. That's when the door slides open to reveal Callahan and Keri who had some scrapes and bruises as they walked in.

" what happened to you ?"

Callahan stops to look at Tadashi and Wasabi who both we're staring at him with worried looks.  
Callahan puts on one of his smiles.

" Don't worry about it, It's nothing "

" THAT'S TOTAL BULL AND YOU KNOW IT !"

All three the men turn to see Abigail walking up to them with crunches.

" Abigail please I…"

" DON'T YOU ABIGAIL ME DAD, YOU WENT AFTER HIM DIDN'T YOU ? AFTER YOKAI?, AFTER YOU SHOW WHAT HE DID TO US, WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST HIM WHEN WE DIDN'T?, I KNOW YOU AND KERI ARE OUR STRONGEST MEMBERS IN THE BASE BUT LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU "

Callahan face fall in ashamed look as he listens to Abigail's yelling. He lets his head fall forward before he a apologize for making her worry.  
Tadashi was concerned for the doctor but he was more worried for Hiro with Yokai being there.  
Tadashi worked up the nerve to speak.

" Callahan did you find Hiro ? "

Callahan looks at Tadashi with the same look he was giving Abigail.

" No I'm sorry Tadashi me and Keri never even got close to that damn warehouse, where I'm sure Hiro is being kept "

Tadashi just looks at the ground with a bit of anger not directed at Callahan or Keri but at Yokai for keeping Hiro prisoner in that warehouse.

Callahan walks over to a cot next to Keri falls into it like a cat would floop onto the floor.  
Keri just looks at Callahan like he lost it before shaking his head and closing his eyes to rest.  
Tadashi watches them for a few seconds before looking toward where Abigail was who was making her way back to her cot by Alexis.  
Tadashi notices that Wasabi was staring at him with suspension.  
Tadashi pulls back a bit.

" What ? "

" What are you up too? "

" Nothing "

" huh uh sure "

Tadashi shakes his head as he swung his legs over the other side of the bed. He gets to his feet and starches his back which pops. He then starts to walk out of the medical wing.  
Wasabi quickly gets up from the chair he was sitting on.

" Whoa, whoa, where do think your going ?"  
Wasabi says as he starts to follow Tadashi.

Tadashi looks back at him with ' why do you want to know ' look as he continues to walk.

" I'm going for a walk is that ok ?"

" Well yeah but I know you Tadashi you usually have something going on in that mind of yours"

Wasabi says as he wasn't paying attention to the surroundings as they change to hallways to that of Tadashi's garage where his red and black sports bike sat.

" Why are we here ?"

Tadashi just sighs as he grabs the bike and starts to guide it to the entrance of the garage that lead to the hanger.  
Once at the hanger and still ignoring Wasabi's questions as he loads the bike in one of the many helicopters. Wasabi finally picked it up what was going through Tadashi's mind.

" Dude you can't go after Yokai by yourself you'll be killed for sure, did you not see Callahan and Keri when they got back from facing that guy !"

Tadashi looks at the ground then looks up at Wasabi

" Yes and I'm not going after Yokai for what he did to Callahan and Keri but for Hiro he has him I just know it and is keeping him prisoner in that warehouse of his "

Wasabi looked at him for a few moments to see if he's telling the truth before he let's out an aggravated sigh as he walks off to disappear only to reappear with a pilot who had a very confused look on her face as he leads her to the helicopter.

" Are you sure you have permission to leave the base ?"

" Would I lie, it's just to ride the motorcycle for a few hours we'll call you when we need to be picked up "

She looks at him for a few moments before nodding and getting in to the cockpit and starts the engines.  
Wasabi walks by Tadashi with a glare.

" you so owe me big time " He mutters as he gets into the hanger, all Tadashi could do was smile as he gets into the hanger.

Hiro and Kyle get the back of the warehouse to see a huge circular device.

" Here it is "

Was all Hiro could say as he makes a guesser to it. Kyle looks at it then down at Hiro with the ' your kidding right ' look.

" What now? "

Kyle gives Hiro a raised eyebrow before he spoke his mind.

" This is Silent Sparrow? "

" Yep "

" A big circle is Silent Sparrow? "

" Yeah "

" Do you know what it dose ?"

Hiro opens his mouth to act as if he was going to say yes.

" I have no clue what it can do "

" Yet you still took it "

" Yeah "

Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose as he lets out a aggrieved sigh as his alarm goes off on his wristwatch. Kyle pulls his glove down to see the time it read 6:20 pm.

" Shit "

Hiro looks at Kyle with a confused expression.

" What? "

Kyle just looks at Hiro and smiles.

" I have to head back to work I'm officially on break and I got ten minutes to get back or they'll notice I'm gone so take care of yourself kiddo and please don't get into any fights cause my phone will be on silent k "

Hiro just shows a little smile as Kyle heads to the entrance he grabs his Oni mask and gives Hiro one last wave before disappearing that's when Hiro's smile fades to a depressed look. He looks around the warehouse that hummed with electrical power. Letting out a sigh he walks to where Baymax sat grabbing a comforter and pillow as he went.  
He drops the pillow on to Baymax's left arm before he lays the comforter over his lab and folds it over to look like a sleeping bag.

" Kat can you play my playlist "

" Right away anything else Hiro ?"

" No thanks Kat "

Hiro climbs into Baymax's lap and curls up into the comforter as the playlist starts to play.

' Craving human touch You're the sweetest curse Open up your arms

Push me, pull me down My lips won't make a sound Can't bear to do without

We're tied together Traveling by ambulance You arrest my heart But I knew this from the start

Too old to let it go Too young to work it through Just carry on with scars

Let's take off our disguise The truth is said and well I found you in your eyes

We're tied together Travelling by ambulance You arrest my heart But I knew this from the start

Don't wanna be all alone You can put me on life support Throw away all the cards You're the light in the dark

Burnt fingers won't recover Won't recover any time soon Light the fire let's run in to it Run in to it Don't wanna be saved

Craving human touch You're the sweetest curse Open up your arms

We're tied together Traveling by ambulance You arrest my heart But I knew this from the start

Don't wanna be all alone You can put me on life support Throw away all the cards You're the light in the dark

Burnt fingers won't recover Won't recover any time soon '

By the time the song ends Hiro asleep.

Song: Traveling by ambulance ~ Monarchy.


	16. Chapter 15

Tadashi and Wasabi waved goodbye to the pilot as she flew back to the base. Once it was out of sight Tadashi mounted the bike and kicks start the engine the vehicle purrs to life which brings a smile to his lips to her hear purr it's been five years since he rode her but she still works like brand new.

" So let me get this straight we're going to walk up to Yokai and say ' hey you wouldn't happen to have seen a kid with a robot campaign would you ' "

Tadashi looks at Wasabi still with the smile.

" Something like that "

" Yep we're dead "

Was all Wasabi would says as he mounts the bike behind Tadashi scene he didn't know how to drive a bike. They drove to the warehouse where Yokai probably lived. Wasabi starts to notice that a white car following them but before he starts to tell Tadashi anything about it was when the car turned.  
A few red lights and a few more suspicious white car turns latter was when they came to the shipping docks where Yokai probably lived.

Wasabi dismounts first before Tadashi they both walk up the the now closed gates that had a pad lock on it as well being electrified due to Wasabi dying only to revive from the 20 thousand voltage on the gate.  
Tadashi walked along the fences not wanting to get shocked from the fence that was also electrified as Wasabi stood by the main entrance.  
Once Tadashi came back from circling the entire property only to find that Wasabi stood by the only entrance possible.

" Well that's just great , How do we get in now ?"

Tadashi stared at the gate ignoring Wasabi for the moment that's when he looks down at his gauntlets. An idea came to his mind as he reaches out with his palm facing the gates. He closes his eyes as he started to concentrate on focusing his heat, his fire on the metal gate.  
Wasabi watching in shock as the gate slowly turn from it's faded blue colouring to a bright red as it starts to melt from the extreme heat.  
After a few minutes of this the gates have a two meter wide hole in the middle of it.  
Tadashi smiles as he steps through it careful not to touch the still sizzling hot edges.  
Wasabi follows him in the entire place was quiet as the made their way to the warehouse while looking out for Yokai.

Callahan looked to see that Tadashi and Wasabi where still gone which was wired they normally would have been back by now.  
He gets up from his cot and starts to head out the door when the pilot that dropped them off walked in.

" Oh good your still here I was just asking when did you want me to pick up those two boys from San Fransokyo ?"

Callahan stared at her with a quizzical expression.

" What are you talking about ?"

Now it was the pilot's turn to look at Callahan confused.

" They said they had your permission to leave the base to San Fransokyo ?"

Callahan looked at the pilot with a irritated expression.

" They what !"

The pilot takes a step back in fear at Callahan's out burst.

" When did you drop them off and where ?"

" At lest four hours ago and on the outskirts of the city "

Callahan look back at Keri who was now getting up from his cot. He also noticed that Gogo and the others where getting up too.

' Looks like the whole team is going '

Tadashi and Wasabi stood in front of the warehouse's door.

" You think he's in there huh?"

" Yep "

" And Yokai waiting on the other side right ?"

" Probably "

" Is it me or are we delaying on opening that door "

" Yep "

Tadashi let's out a sigh he pushes open the door Then gets ready to see Yokai come charging out but nothing happened only to hear a song playing in the distance.

' When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place '

Tadashi recognized the song but couldn't place it as he continues to listen to the lyrics while looking at the high tech building they we're in.

' You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs It hurts but I won't fight you You suck anyway You make me wanna die, right when I '

The song continues to play out as they walked around looking for Hiro. Wasabi stops to see the kabuki mask sitting on a table.  
Wasabi lefts it up and whistles to Tadashi who looks at him as he lifts the mask up for him to see.

" Are you serious? , we'll see him unmasked "

" Yeah now if I was a very powerful meta where would I be ?"

" Well you look around but keep an eye out for Hiro "

Wasabi nods as he keeps a hold on the kabuki mask. Tadashi stops as he notices something out if the corner of his eye. He leans back to look in the door way too see Baymax with a comforter cocoon on his lap. He smiles at the sight but looks around the room for Yokai in case he was in there with them he didn't notice he was being watched by a pair of unblinking eyes.

" Tadashi "

Tadashi jumps to at the sound of Baymax's voice.  
He turns to face the robot.

" Baymax, Hi "

Baymax looks at Tadashi with his casual tilt of the head.

" How did you find us ?"

Tadashi looked at Baymax like he was trying to hide.

" My Aunt Cass puts GPS chips in the clothes she makes for us "

" Oh that explains why Hiro had to burn them "

Tadashi now looks at Baymax in shock.

" What do you mean burn them ?"

" Kat had instructed Hiro to burn them to destroy the chip to pervert anyone from finding this place "

" Who's Kat ?"

Baymax looks up at the ceiling.

" Kat we have guests say hello "

That's when both Tadashi and Wasabi where greeted by a female voice.

" Hello my name is Kat "

Tadashi looked up at the ceiling with awe.

" Is she the entire building ?"

" I'm actually an A.I. that's programmed into the warehouse as security and house keeping "

" So that's a yes "

That's when they hear a groan as the comforter begins to move. Tadashi watches as Hiro sits up to look at Baymax then at Tadashi. Hiro blinks a few times before his eyes widen in shock.

" Tadashi ?, what are you doing here never mind that how did you find this place !?"

Tadashi looked at Hiro with suspension now.  
As Hiro falls out of Baymax's lap and quickly gets up pushing past Tadashi, who follows him up the stairs that had ten computer screens five of which showed four boxes showing the entire shipping docks.  
Hiro looks at Tadashi.

" We're you followed ?"

" What?, No "

Wasabi pops up rising his hand up like a little kid in a elementary school.

" Actually I noticed a white car following us at the beginning but before I could say anything to you about it, it turned down another street "

Hiro throw his hands up in the air.

" Great just great ! "

Tadashi looks at Hiro with concern as Hiro starts toward the stairs yanking the kabuki mask out of Wasabi's hands. He walks down the stairs where Baymax was standing there looking at Hiro.

" Your heart beat has increased dramatically "

" Yes Baymax thank you "

That's when the alarms went off.

" Hiro we have a total of twenty intruders and counting "

Hiro lets out a growl. That's when Tadashi notices the shadows began to move. Both he and Wasabi we're looking around for Yokai only notice the shadows where moving toward Hiro.

" Baymax keep them back, I'll join you shortly k "

Baymax nods and heads out into the shipping docks. Hiro looks back at Tadashi and Wasabi who were looking at him.

" Kat lock the doors when I exit, I don't want them to interfere "

" Very well, be careful Hiro "

Tadashi looks at Hiro he vaults over the guardrail landing on his feet. He quickly grabs Hiro's arm.

" Interface with what Hiro ? , what are you going to do you can't fight "

Hiro yanks his arm out of Tadashi's grip.  
That's when Tadashi notices black shadows moving around them.

" I can fight as long as I have my microbots "

Tadashi looks at Hiro with shock and fear as Hiro puts the kabuki mask on.

" Hiro your Yokai? "

" Yes I'm the demon of San Fransokyo, I'm the monster of the four clans, and I'm going to do what a monster has to do "

Hiro says as he walks toward the entrance.

" What is that Hiro !?"  
Tadashi shouts.

As the doors start to close behind Hiro he looks back at Tadashi.

" I'm going to kill them "

Tadashi eyes widen in pure horror at what he just hears. Wasabi stares in utterly disbelief at what Hiro said.  
Before the two can do anything to stop Hiro the doors close shut and lock.

" Hiro don't do this it's wrong and you know it !"

Tadashi yells through the door while banging on it.

" Then try and stop me cause Tadashi it's kill or be killed at this point now that the white tigers are here for that bounty and I have no choice "

" You all ways have a choice Hiro "

Hiro stares at the closed doors for a moment.  
Knowing Tadashi was telling the truth.

" Your right but not this time, I'm sorry Tadashi I really am "

Hiro walks away with a trail of microbots following behind him. He puts his headphones on to listen to music while he walks out into the battlefield.

Rise ~ David guetta starts to play.

A smile spreads across Hiro's face it fitted with what was going on right now.


	17. Chapter 16

Baymax was using his arms as shields to block the never ending turret of bullets to protect his head.

" Switch "

Baymax jumps back just as huge dragon came crashing down on the group of men. Killing four by the force of the impact and maiming the rest. The Microbots pulled back to form another dragon that roars at the rest before charging into them smashing them or wrapping around them like snakes to crush the life out of them.

" Yokai is here, call Yama ! "

Hiro flicked his wrist in the direction of the man that was pulling back, the Microbots turn toward him taking the form of a large fist smashing the man in to the electrified face.  
Tadashi and Wasabi watched from the computer monitors. Tadashi had a grim look to his face as he watched Hiro kill these man like they where ants he noticed Baymax stood behind Hiro within the whirlwind of Microbots.  
Every time the men try to out flank Hiro his bots where all ready on them like a dog with a bone.

" Kat how dose Hiro know about the ones behind him ? "

" I tell him through the headphones "

' that explains it '

Tadashi continued to watch as the man where now trying to make a run for it but meet a cruel fate with either Hiro's Microbots or with the electrified fences.

" Dude he just killed forty men in like five minutes "

Tadashi looked at Wasabi then back at the screen.  
Was this the real Hiro the one that enjoys killing or was it a mask Hiro is forced to wear either way he watched as Hiro looked at the vehicles that where now parked out side the gates. One of the cars started up as a man was trying to get away only for reverse into a Huge dragon mouth that now starts to crush the car like a impounded.  
Tadashi swore he could hear the man begging for his life even bring up the he had a family.  
But Hiro didn't seem to give a damn as he continues to stare at the Microbots that crushes the car till streams of blood start to ooze through the bots.  
Hiro jerks his head to the left the Microbots jerk that way tossing the car into the harbor.  
Hiro rises his hand up palm facing forward as a bolt of lightening strikes his hand.  
Tadashi is shocked cause that should have killed Hiro till Hiro's gauntlet opens up spitting out a blue looking bullet to which the Microbot dragon catches it a wave of blue electricity went over the dragon it then shoots a bolt of lightening from it's mouth at the helicopter that was now flying in.  
The pilot managed get out of the way but got in range of the dragon that now bit down in the cockpit. The Microbots moved along the helicopter up main rotor only to change into a snake like creature it began to rip at it.  
Challenge and everyone where being tossed around the hanger as the dragon began to jerk it's head left and right like a dog would shake a chew toy.

" We need to get out of that damn thing's…."

He was cut off as the main rotor flew off that's when the dragon went higher in the air as high as the Microbots could build themselves. Once at that height was when the bots pulled the helicopter down in a alarming fast rate speed.

" Honey !"

Honey quickly puts a force field up around everyone one but the pilot wasn't so lucky due to the dragon's jaws crushing the cockpit like a soda can. The helicopter explodes on impact with the ground. The dragon pulls back to Hiro encircling around him and Baymax he pulls back slightly like rattlesnake waiting to strike.

Hiro bobs his head to the melody of the music.

' This is a battleground I'm caught in the crossfire my words are weaponry and I'm waiting patiently you win the battle now but I will return the fire cause I'd crawl on broken glass to be the one who laughs last '

That's when a flash of yellow lightening flies by him Hiro follows the yellow lightening with his eyes but know where it's going. He looks back at the helicopter as Callahan and everyone one comes out through the flames unharmed. Callahan mustered all the strength he had to summoning the biggest lightening storm that was ever made.  
Hiro looks up knowing full well that the Microbots would be destroyed protecting him and Baymax from the strike tears began to fall on Hiro's face.  
Callahan brings his hand down the large bolt of lightening comes crashing down. The dragon roars rising up hitting the bolt of lightening head on. The dragon begins to dissolve into nothing. Hiro stands there once the storm clears now he was defenseless against the group of people unless he could make it back to warehouse but he highly doubt that. Once he saw another lightening bolt come at him. Baymax quickly pulls Hiro back and shields him from the bast.

" How dare you use Baymax against his will to defend you Yokai "

Hiro glares as Baymax gets up to fight the group.  
Baymax fires his right fist at them only for it to get blocked by Keri's earth wall. Keri's assistant Janice rolls out from behind him and brings her hands down a wave of ice comes up freezing Baymax in place. Leaving Baymax open for Callahan to hit him with a bolt of lightening. Hiro's eyes widen in shock as Baymax collapse to the ground unmoving.  
Hiro shakes his head at the sight cause this couldn't be happening Baymax couldn't have lost but it happened right in front of him unaware of Callahan walking up to him with a very charged fist of lightening.  
Before Callahan could get close to Yokai a stream of fire gets in his way. Callahan looks to see Tadashi standing their panting like he ran as fast as his legs would go. Gogo and Wasabi came running up behind him.

" Don't you dare hurt him "

Callahan was confused at Tadashi's actions.

" Why are you protecting Yokai Tadashi !?"

" I'm stopping you from killing Hiro "

Callahan looks at Tadashi like he lost his mind.

" What are you talking about?"

" Callahan Hiro is Yokai !"

Callahan looks at Tadashi then turns to look at Yokai who was backing up slowly from the scene. His head shaking side to side in disbelief.  
Then there's clapping noise everyone turns to look to see a huge man dressed in gray tuxedo with a black undershirt, white tie, black fedora hat, and a black trench coat with a white fur collar.  
Hiro eyes widen at the sight of the man.

" Well thank you for the marvelous information "

He says as a smile spreads across his face.


	18. Chapter 17

Callahan looks at the man trying to figure out who he is. The man looked at the group only for his smile to get wider.

" Well is this my lucky day I get my prized position back and as a bonus I get a group of shadow pit fighters "

He looks to where Hiro was only to see the boy was gone. His smile fades to a frown he looks over his shoulders.

" fetch "

A six foot tall humanoid crocodile like person walks up beside the man before he could give chase a fire ball stops him in his tracks. The Croc looks to see Tadashi standing there with his fist up. The two of them move from their groups by a good four meters before they start to circle around each other looking for any openings the other will expose to attack.  
Callahan was going to tell Tadashi this wasn't the time to fight that they needed to get to Hiro but the Croc lunges at Tadashi who faked an opening. Tadashi vaults over the Croc he then quickly turns in mid air to fire a fireball at the Croc's back. The Croc hollered in pain from the attack but he recovers and hits Tadashi with his tail knocking him in to a container. Tadashi shouts in pain as his left shoulder dislocate. The Croc moves toward him now with a feral look in his eyes before he could get anywhere near him he hollers in pain as Wasabi jabs his short blades into the Croc's back. The Croc starts to shake his body wildly to get Wasabi off. Tadashi starts to stir awake to see Wasabi on the huge reptile's back. He gets up looking at the rest of the team to see that they where busy themselves with a shadow pit fighter that was able to copy herself. The woman was short being probably 5' 3" having long blonde hair, her face was painted white, she was wearing a red short kimono with dark red obi belt, black shorts, black stockings with red bladed heels.

" Who else did you bring ?"

The man chuckles at Tadashi's outburst

" my fujitas of course "

Tadashi looks at the man with wide eyes now he knows why Hiro ran, this man was Yama.  
Yama looks back at the other two fujitas who stood behind him awaiting orders. One had an eye patch over her left eye, her black hair was pulled back in to Buddha bun, with two bladed hair sticks in her bun, she was wearing a short dark blue kimono with an orange obi belt, black shorts, blue stockings and black heels. The other was the tallest out of the three women wearing a short dark green kimono, black shorts, lime green stockings, and black heels.  
Yama looks at the one in the dark blue.

" Blair go get my position , Val go help your sister "

The two women bow their heads. The woman in the blue dress takes off in a flash of purple light must have been Blair and the woman must be Val as she goes help her sister. Leaving Tadashi with Yama who stare at the pyromancer with amusement.

" Oh I wonder how much would Victor pay me to get his prized Sun-fire back "

Tadashi grits his teeth as he tries to contain his anger.  
He looks to see Wasabi was holding his own with that Croc and the others we're putting up a fight a good fight against the two fajitas. He looks at Yama one last time before he growls to help the other but Callahan notices him coming.

" Don't you dare help us, go find Hiro Now!"

Tadashi slides to a halt and looks at Callahan before nodding just as he starts to head off the warehouse. Shadow drifts over him, he quickly whirls around to face the opponent only to see a familiar looking face.  
Tadashi just smiles up at the face.

" Baymax thank god, I need your help "

" Correction Hiro needs my help I must protect Hiro "

Baymax wings spreads out as the thrusters activate Baymax hovers in the air he turns his back to Tadashi who hops on his back as Baymax rockets to the warehouse at a alarming speed.

Hiro couches down in between two prototype raptor units that he put on hold till he got done with Baymax.  
He held his katana close to his chest the heart shape locket danged on the end.

' it's for your protection to defend yourself if your Nanobots are busy with your opponents besides you can't rely on your bots forever '

The memory of what Victor said to him. Weird his payment was a custom made katana for Tadashi's gauntlets and a suitcase full of money and a place to stay at his clan's base.  
Hiro shakes his head from those thoughts as he hears heel hitting concrete very close to him.

" Come out, come out where ever you are Hiro "

Hiro rolls his eyes at that like he would come out to that saying like a child.  
Blair came into Hiro's view to which he places his hands on the two raptor units he hid between.  
He let's out a slow exhale.

" Awaken and defend "

The two raptor eyes turn on their eyes glowing blue, they both raptors let out a hocking animal noises as they rush at Blair with razor sharp claws and teeth.  
Blair turns to see the two mechanical dinosaurs and sees Hiro making a run for it toward the back of the warehouse.  
She runs by the two ready to grab him only for another raptor unit to get in her path. She slides to a halt to avoid the things jaws that snap at her.  
The other two units come to at her swiping their claws.  
She manages to dodge the two the third one seemed to be a problem for her due to the fact it nearly gets her only kimono.

" You little brat when I get my hands on you, you'll so wish your dead "

Hiro silently laughs to himself as he looks to see the raptors where doing a good job at keeping her back.  
He runs to the room where he kept the core bot that looked like a centipede that connected to Hiro's spinal nerves system making it more quicker to get commandments to the nanobots react more quickly and added more boost to his powers to where no tech or computer can resist his commands.  
Hiro looks back at Blair and the raptor units then looks at the core bot. He know if he reinstalls it he won't be able to remove it again otherwise it'd kill him.  
The core bot starts to move around in the glass case it was being kept in as Hiro picks up the case, the core bot starts to move toward Hiro it made light clicking noises against the glass.

' this is going to hurt '


	19. Chapter 18

Hiro pulls out the core as it starts to squirm around as he holds the end of it between his fingers. He bites his lower lip deciding if this was the right thing to do.

" Hiro !"

Hiro looks over his shoulder to see Baymax and Tadashi running up to him. Not really noticing his grip has loosened on the core giving it the moment to crawl on Hiro's arm. Hiro start to try to grab the core before it could get to his neck. Only to scream in agonizing pain as the core starts to dig into his neck.  
Tadashi grabs hiro by his arms, concern writing on his face.

" what's wrong ?"

" Get it out, get it out "

Tadashi is confused by Hiro frantic pleading, Hiro bends forward to expose the back of his neck to see the last three segments of the core.  
Tadashi eyes widen in shock he manages to grab the last segment and tries to pull it out but the core as it starts to infused itself into Hiro's spinal cord.  
Another segment comes into view as Tadashi keeps pulling the core Hiro squirms trying to get the pain to go away. Blair knocks into Tadashi from a raptor kicking her causing him to let go of the core. He tries to grab it again only to watch the segments disappear under Hiro's skin.  
Hiro wines from the pain as the core starts to insert itself to his nervous system.  
Tadashi turns to face Blair protecting Hiro with his body as she brings one of her many daggers down only to have it get caught by a tentacle of Nanobots.  
She stares at the Nanobots in shock as they toss her into a wall. Tadashi looks back at Hiro with concern who was taking deep breaths as the core was doing the last installments.

" Hiro ? "

" I'm here just give me a minute "

Blair gets up from the ground, Hiro takes notice and bares his teeth at the sight of her.

" Destroy "

Tadashi looks to see the three raptor units eyes turn red as they go at her in a more viciously organized attacks now. Blair taking notice to the raptors different tactics now had no choice but to run with the three raptors on her tail even when she was using her ability of speed to get away.  
Once she was gone was when Hiro starts to move using Tadashi a brace.  
Once Hiro was standing on his feet was when Tadashi got on his only to catch Hiro who starts to fall forward.

" Whoa there, are you sure your all right ?"

Hiro shakes his head as his grip on Tadashi's arms tightens as he trying not to fall.

" My scanner indicates that Hiro is suffering from a Nashua "

Tadashi looks back at Baymax and nods as he picks up Hiro in a bridal style. Hiro's head rest against Tadashi's chest as he starts to head to the entrance of the warehouse. The Nanobots move around Tadashi in the form of a dragon only to come back and encircle around Tadashi and Baymax as it moves with.

" Hiro ?"

" It's ok I ordered them to protect you and Baymax they'll listen to you "

Tadashi looks down at Hiro who falls asleep in his arms.

Tadashi stops as dose the Nanobots who watch him like hawk. Tadashi looks at them he let's out a sigh as he keeps on moving.  
Tadashi stops to see Callahan and the other's started to slow down while Yama's fajitas where winning the fight. Tadashi looks at the Nanobots as they we're watching the fight.

" Help my team, my family "

Nanobots look at him if the thing had eyes it would be trying to figure out who is friend or foe. That's when it charged forward grabbing the fajitas then tosses them into the ocean like they where yesterday's trash. Only to come back to Tadashi and encircle around him.  
Yama looked at Tadashi with shock cause he know those bots only listen to Hiro who was unconscious in the boy's arms.  
Tadashi looks at Yama he gives the man a scowl of anger. Tadashi somehow had a Hiro moment.

" Destroy "

Nanobots let out a roar as they lunge at the clan leader only to hit a scaly stone wall and move around it like water would with a rock. Nanobots return to Tadashi with a hiss as they encircle around him once more.

" Boss we need to pull back I can't protect you from another strike like that "

The look on Yama's face was priceless to where Tadashi wished he had a camera for it.  
Yama glares at Tadashi as he walks off with Croc following behind him.

" I'll be back be sure of that "

Was all Yama says as he gets in the back of his car with Croc getting in the guest seat as they drive off.  
Once Yama was out of view was when everyone one looks at Tadashi who smiles at them. As they get close was when the Nanobots move in front of him and roar at the team with the snap of it's jaws as the raptor units form a circle around the team with their claws ready to strike them.  
Tadashi was shocked to see the way the Nanobots where acting but realized that they we're protecting him.

" Stop, stop, their friends "

The Nanobots look back at Tadashi before pulling back and the raptor units start to stand up in a more calming demeanor.  
Callahan looks at mechanical raptors and the Nanobots.

" Care to explain why they are obeying you "

Tadashi just smiles at the group.

" Hiro asked them to protect me "

Callahan understand that. Tadashi looks down at Hiro with concern on his face. That's when the warehouse pops up into his head he runs toward the building.  
The entire team follow him. Once they get there was when Tadashi sets Hiro down on a nearby table.

" Kat what is the core ?"

Callahan, everyone but Wasabi looked at Tadashi like he lost it till Kat came on.

" The core is mechanical engineering device that accelerates the meta's powers to unlimited potential "

" Can it be removed?"

" At the first installment, yes but the second installment, no "

" Which one is Hiro at ? "

" Hiro is at the second installment, if you try to remove the device you will surely kill Hiro for the device will inject a venom that will kill it's host in two minutes and thirty seconds "

Tadashi curses out loudly as he bangs his hand against the table.  
Which causes everyone to jump at Tadashi's outburst.

" Why would he do that ?"

" Hiro was actually going to put it back in the case but you frightened him to the core escaped and inserted itself "

Tadashi head hangs down at hearing that.

" So it's my fault "

Hiro's eyes open slightly to see Tadashi pouting.

" Oh god if your crying I'm seriously going to have Nanobots drag you out side "

Tadashi jolts up to see Hiro looking at him.  
Tadashi let's out a huff of air as he puts on a fake smile but Hiro could see right through it.

" All right what's wrong? "

" Nothing "

Hiro wasn't buying it he looks past him to see Baymax.

" Baymax what's wrong with him ?"

" Tadashi blames himself for the core inserting itself into you "

" Oh, don't blame yourself Tadashi it was bound to happen "

" What do you mean bound to happen ?"

" I would eventually inject the core into me sometime later in my life "

" That would kill you "

" Only if you try to remove it, Beside if it is removed it dies "

Tadashi looked at Hiro confused now.

" What do you mean it dies ?"

" The venom it injects is all so it's power source and it will also dissolve into nothingness "

" failsafe ?"

" failsafe "

Tadashi just shakes his head.

" now with the core your the strongest meta in the world huh ?"

Hiro laughs at that.

" My powers awoken at the age of three and are still growing stronger as I age with the core it just increases the current strength of my powers to being like I was twenty one years old "

" Wow "

" Yeah I know it's shocking huh ?"

" I'll say "

It's quiet for a few minutes before Hiro notices the rest of the group.

" Are you still going to try to kill me Callahan ?"

Callahan sighs as he shakes his head.

" No I just have to insure Keri really doesn't get you on his alpha team "

Keri comes running back with a smile on his face.

" Robert I found Silent Sparrow !"

Callahan looks at Keri with wide eyes cause he know that project was lost four years ago and it turns up here. Callahan looks back at Hiro.

" Hiro what else do you have here ?"

Hiro points at the computers on the second story.

" Ask Kat she'll tell you "

Callahan nods as he walks to the computers after typing a few things was when his face drops in pure shock.

" Well that explains why this place is so well protected "

" Why ? "

" cause if I'm reading this right Hiro sitting on top of a armory to start world war three "

" Yama doesn't want that "

Tadashi looks at Hiro.

" What does Yama want ?"

" Control over San Fransokyo and the other clans but he needed Yokai to started the war "

Tadashi just realized that he also revealed that Hiro is Yokai to Yama.

" Oh Fudge truffles "

That saying caused Hiro to look at Tadashi wired.

" Fudge truffles? "

" My Aunt Cass disapproves of me cursing "

" Oh "


	20. Chapter 19

It was quiet through the entire building besides Keri yelling out random projects that went missing.  
Hiro sat there as Baymax started to do a scan on him while Tadashi and the other's looked at the some of the projects.  
Fred was looking at one of them.

" Hey is there a project called Wyvern ?"

Callahan typed the name up only to get no results on the name.

" It's not one of your missing weapons projects, it's one of mine "

Everyone looks at Hiro now as he hops off the table he was sitting on then heads up to the second story where Callahan was.  
Callahan pulls his hands back as the computers start to pull up images of a large biped mechanical dinosaur with two large thick wings that couldn't be used for flight.

" Wyvern is a amphibious bipedal tank designed for marine corps, it's got rigid armor that protects it's muscle fiber it has, it's armed with four machine guns, AGM-65 maverick missiles,Hemp rockets, stealth cruise missiles and a plasma cannon "

Callahan looks at Hiro with shock for he just described a weapon that used to start a war with the four clans.

" Hiro where is it ?"

The computer screens change to show a underwater camera that showed the Wyvern that was hooked up to a large tube by the back of the neck as it was curled up into itself.

" This is live footage of it "

" Yes "

Callahan sits up looking at Hiro as he just got up the stairs.

" I want to see it in person now "

" Person , like face to face ?"

" Yes "

" Ok "

Callahan walks by Hiro unaware that the Wyvern uncurls itself,detach itself from the tube before it starts to swim up to the surface.  
Hiro follows Callahan with a confused look.

" Where are you going I thought you wanted to see Wyvern face to face? "

" Yes your taking me to it "

" Oh "

Callahan stop at hearing Hiro say that and didn't like the way it sounds. He turns to face Hiro who was a few feet away from him.

" Hiro what did you do ?"

" You said you wanted to see him but you weren't specific "

Callahan was going to say something but got interrupted when the ground began to shake with the sound of large thumping noises.  
Everyone looks at Hiro who just smiles that's all so when everyone moves to go out side to see this thing.  
The Wyvern was huge standing at least twenty meters tall at the hips as it made it's way toward them.  
True to it's name it looked like a Wyvern it stopped a good few two hundred miles away as it lowers it's self to where it's head was few feet away from them.  
They all stare at the thing with wide eyes as it tilts it's head to the left.  
Hiro walks up a places a hand on it's nose.

" This is Wyvern, say hello "

The Wyvern let's out a load bellow that sounded like a whale with a dolphin screech mixture.  
To which everyone had to cover their ears.  
Hiro just smiles as he send the giant back to it's resting area.  
Callahan couldn't believe it as he looks at Hiro the kid could make just about anything and had no school diploma to show for it the child was a prodigy and a powerful meta. So it added more to his suspension as to how Hiro could go so long with out being in one of the four clans, let alone the government not noticing him which adds to his question.

' Who is protecting Hiro from being used as a weapon '

Couldn't be Yama the man wanted to use Hiro as a weapon and surely the other three clan leaders would too, he doubt the man in the Oni mask could keep Hiro safe cause where was he now?, which confused Callahan to the point he decided to drop it. He follows his team into the warehouse where they stared asking Hiro questions about certain things and Hiro giving well good answers.  
Tadashi notices the look on Callahan's face and walks over to him.

" Something wrong ?"

Callahan looks at Tadashi only to smile at him.

" It's nothing to worry about just a puzzle I'm trying to figure out "

" What kind of puzzle ?"

" Think about it Tadashi how can not one of the four clans not have ownership of Hiro besides we both know any meta powers that awaken in San Fransokyo the clans are all ready fighting for ownership of that meta "

Tadashi nods in understanding as he witnessed it happen with him all most got his aunt Cass killed because of it.

" So which clan has ownership of Hiro without him noticing ?"

Tadashi looks at Hiro now trying to figure out the puzzle as well cause Callahan was right one of the four clans has ownership of him but let's Hiro be free to do what he wants.  
That's all so when he notices the katana on Hiro's back.  
Tadashi knows that sword is made by a women named Lilith who didn't sell her swords to the public only to the clans and each sword was never alike they where custom to the welder of the sword.  
Tadashi knows this cause he had to go to her one time to get a weapon to defend himself but she said what he required wasn't in her ability to make.

" Hiro where did you get the katana ?"

Hiro looks at Tadashi with a tilt of his head for he was caught off guard by the question.

" What ?"

" Where did you get the katana ?"

Hiro looks back the katana's tskua.

" it was a payment for your gauntlets "

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at Hiro's answer cause who in the right mind would give a child a sword.

" Who gave it to you?"

" why do you want to know?, I had this for like four years "

" Hiro please tell me who gave it to you ?"

Hiro is quiet trying to decide to tell Tadashi the origins of the katana.

" I gave it to him "

Tadashi whirled around to face the voice to give the man a piece of his mind about giving a child a sword but all those words never left Tadashi's mouth as he stared at the man who happened to be the leader of the most powerful clan in all of San Fransokyo.

" Victor coven ?"

Victor smiles at seeing Tadashi.

" long time no see Tadashi "

Tadashi grits his teeth as he shoots a ball of fire at the man who leans against the doorway with little to no fear as the fire heads in his direction.


	21. Chapter 20

The fireball evaporates into thin air before it even gets close to victor who still has that smug smile on his face as Tadashi was baffled by what he had just seen.  
Victor pushes off from the doorway with a shake of his head.

" I'm sorry but I can't let you harm my farther, Sunfire "

A young woman walks out from behind Victor She had rose pink hair, she was Gogo's height, she had icy blue eyes, she wore black lather vest over a gray tank top, dark blue jeans, biker boots, she had two katanas on her back.  
Tadashi stared at the girl cause it was Victor's bodyguard, daughter and fellow pyromancer.

" Vivian "

She smiles at hearing her name coming from Tadashi mouth. Hiro looks between the two trying to put two and two together but his brain couldn't come up with any results and he was getting a headache for some unknown reason to him. He places his left hand to his forehead trying to ease the pain that came with it.  
He walks off letting Tadashi and Vivian have there little banter while the group watch them and Victor in cause he brought more of his bodyguards with him. Baymax follows Hiro with concern in his voice.

" Hiro is there something wrong ? "

Hiro stops to look back at Baymax with confusion for the question but it figures it out what he ment.

" it's just a headache Baymax I'll be fine "

" What seems to be the cause of your headache?, Are you hungry, thirsty , is Fred or the others annoying you ? "

Hiro stares at Baymax for a moment cause he was going through the list Baymax has giving him of what might be the cause of his headache but nothing came up. That's when Hiro froze for a moment before pulling down the kabuki mask over his face he looks at Victor and let's his head fall slightly to the left.

" So why are you here? "

Was all Tadashi could say when he notices Vivian's eyes widen in shock. He quickly whirls around to see Hiro's nanobots coming at them in a alarming speed.  
Callahan gets in between the two and punches the ground releasing a wave electricity causing the nanobots to halt in place for a quick second only for the bots to climb up to form Hiro's demonic dragon that let's out a metal screech before lunging toward the group.  
Everyone manages to avoid the nanos from doing any damage to them. Tadashi looks to see Hiro standing by the computer monitors wearing the kabuki mask.

" Hiro what are you doing ? "

Hiro doesn't respond he seemed distracted with something else and seeing Baymax standing by Hiro with his casual tilt of the head.  
Before Tadashi could say anything Hiro's hand raised up the nanos pulled back to copy Hiro's movement that's when Hiro let's his hand fall. The nanos come crashing down on to them with great force.  
Gogo quickly moves out of the way and heads toward Hiro to knock the kid out so they can question him when he wakes up. Gogo was two feet away from him till one of the raptor units slam into her knocking her to to the wall. Gogo looks up at it as it bares it's metal teeth.  
Gogo looks to see that Hiro and Baymax where gone.  
That when the alarms went off the raptor runs off as do the others including the nanobots.  
Everyone was confused for the moment Hiro just attacks them for no reason and then pulls back sure they don't know Hiro's fighting style or if he has one but he doesn't just pull back with out a good explanation.

" lockdown in effect, I repeat lockdown in effect "

Tadashi runs over to the computer monitors to see why kat was locking them in only to see most of the computer screens where smashed beyond repair except for one which was showing Hiro's wyvern unit charging it's plasma cannon.  
Tadashi eyes widen cause that thing was going to destroy the entire warehouse with everyone in it.

" Fred transform now and brake down that door "

Fred nods knowing not to question Tadashi when he looks serious as he did now. Fred takes his kaiju form and slams through the door with ease. He continues to charge through cargo creates and the still electrified fence with everyone right on his heels.  
They run a few more miles till they hear it a load boom.  
Turning to see what came of the warehouse shocked them.  
The entire shipping docks where destroyed in fire and ash.  
That's all so when they hear the ground start to give to something huge only to see the nanobots rise up in the same demonic dragon but this time it had something in it's mouth.

" Silent Sparrow? "

They all heard Keri say as the nanobots head to the wyvern unit that was now starting to move toward the ocean. That nanobots climb over the giant metal beast and disappear. Silent Sparrow sets around the wyvern's neck like a callor.  
The beast turned away from them and starts to head for the harbor.  
Callahan makes a scowl at the beast as he rises his hand up to summon the thunder storm again but a hand comes on his shoulder stopping him.  
Callahan looks back to see Keri had stopped him he shakes his head and rises his hand up.  
Keri snaps his fingers.  
The wyvern let's out a screech as it falls to the ground with a load thud from it's left foot getting caught in a huge open crack that Keri had opened.  
The wyvern gets up shifting on to its right legs as it starts to tug at it left leg to loosening it from the crack.  
The team starts to move toward the beast as it was distracted.  
Fred still in kaiju form let's out a roar causing the wyvern unit to looks to see a huge red lizard charging at it. The wyvern let's out a yelping like noise just as Fred readied for a strike only for him to get strike with the wyvern's right wing. It knocks Fred a few steps back but it was enough of an opening for the wyvern to charge it's plasma cannon and hit Fred point blank in the chest.  
The wyvern let's out another roar as it yanks it's foot out from the trap it was in and presumes it's way to the ocean but instead of walking it was now running.  
Gogo stops by Fred who was now human who sits up with a groan.

" I didn't think it would have reacted like that so quickly "

Gogo smiles knowing Fred was fine after a blast like that it should have killed him but he was still here.  
Tadashi and the others Finally caught up happy to see Fred wasn't dead. Callahan looks to see that the wyvern unit was now in twenty feet of water.  
Everyone looks to see the thing jump in the air making a full dive. It makes a huge splash as the last thing to disappear was it's tail not knowing where it went now.  
Tadashi couldn't care less about the wyvern escaping he just wanted to know what made Hiro snap to attack them.

The wyvern rises up from the north bay harbor of San Fransokyo on the other side city it steps up on to the shore line as it lowers it self to where it's head was eye level with a man with blackish blue hair that was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, he had cold gray blue eyes that stared at the wyvern unit with amusement. He wore a red undershirt with a gray vest over it, black tech coat over that, black work pants with black leather steel toed boots.  
The man watches the cargo pit open to review Yokai as he got out of the mechanical beast.  
He stops to look at the man with a tilt of the head.  
The man just smiles as another shadow appears he looks to see Oni with the same reaction.  
His smiles gets wider as he stares at the demons of San Fransokyo that where now under his control all thanks to the neurotransmitter that Hiro takachino was able to provide and did a few upgrades on the device and make to two neuro receivers to put on in their masks to have complete control over them.  
Oni walks up to stand beside Yokai as the man turns to face San Fransokyo.

" Now my pets how about we start a war with the four clans and bring this city to it knees "

Yokai and Oni both nod their heads as they rise their hands. Shadow beast rush from the shadows toward the city as the wyvern roars as Yokai and Oni climbs onto it's head. The metal beast charges into the city following the shadow beast into the city.  
The man starts to laugh as his servants head to cause chaos in the so called peaceful city.


	22. Chapter 21

Tadashi and the entire team had to return to the base that ended up with them sitting on Fred's back as he swam them back as a kaiju.  
Once they got back was there was a fuming Abigail standing there.

" I don't know what you all did but the city is paying for it now "

She yelled as them which caused all of them to flinch at her outburst.

" what do you mean ?"  
Was all Callahan could say as he was confused.  
Abigail rolls her eyes as she switches the televisions in the main control room to the news which where showing the wyvern unit bursting out from build, people ran in a frantic panic as the thing let's out a roar before it starts to charge for them stomping on a few civilians killing them as it gave chase. Tadashi was sickened by the sight but Abigail changed the channel to show a helicopter view of the wyvern unit as it gave chase.

" the metal dragon came out from the north harbor and started to destroy the city killing over thousand of civilians but to the shocking news to us is what is riding on the metal beast it seems the two demons of San Fransokyo are back and going to destroy the city using this metal monster "

The woman was cut off to a hijack of the signal to review the man who had a wide psychotic smile on his face.

" To all the people who are still watching the news when you all should be running, my name is Cain Armstrong and I'm the leader of the lost forgotten clan called Umbra, to all who thought the four clans killed us you are mistaken and I control the two demons and they will not stop till the clans are dead and the city is nothing but ashes, so enjoy the carnage "

He says finishing up with a laughter as the single cuts off.  
Tadashi looked back at Victor and Vivian to see the horror on their faces which ment they know who Cain was.

" Who the hell was that ?"

Victor was to quiet to respond but Vivian answered.

" just as he said he the leader of umbra "

" there was a fifth clan that no one herded of until now "

" That's because we wiped them from the records to erase all the horrible things that they had done

" well you didn't do a good job cause their leader is alive and well and now has two very powerful metas under his command and is having them kill everything in sight "

Vivian fall slight at Tadashi's outburst but know he was right. She looks at her dad for advice who was still staring at the screen.

" Dad what do we do ?"

Victor looks at Vivian.

" Summon the clans to fight the common threat and destroy it "

Tadashi looked at Victor in shock before it turned to blind fury.

" And by destroy you mean killing Hiro and this other demon right ?"

" unless you can figure out a way to brake them from Cain's control then yes "

Vivian looks at Victor cause there was one thing bugging her.

" Dad how can Cain control them he's not a telepathic he's a teleporter "

Tadashi was now confused along with everyone else.

" a teleporter ? "

" a person who can teleport anywhere he wants makes him different to catch "

" he must be using a device that is like mind control or something like it "

" there's no such thing in existence "

" um actually there is "

Everyone goes quiet at hearing a little girl like voice coming from Tadashi's direction. Who just smiles with that huge grin.

" Kat I thought I told to stay quiet "

There's a giggle.

" Oops sorry I was just trying to help "

Callahan crosses his arms over his chest as Tadashi now cause he now has ownership of Hiro's A.I.

" Tadashi when did you get her ?"

" Oh I downloaded myself into his gauntlets when he got close to the computers… speaking of computers I'm just finished downloading myself into your system I'm now your A.I. so what do you want to know ? "

Wasabi scream as he pushed Gogo in front of him as a little girl with black hair that was pulled up In to a high pony tail with a red ribbon, her skin was pale, she had emerald green eyes, she wore a mint green sweater that was zipped up, black skirt with candy stripped stockings and black boots.

" Kat ? "

The little girl smiles at hearing her name.

" In the flesh…well kind of in the flesh "

Everyone just stares at her for a moment Fred on the other hand tried to poke her head only for his finger to go through to which she just gives him the ' really ? '  
Look.

" I'm a hologram Fred "

" sorry you just look so life like "

Kat just shrugs at this as she watches everyone else.

" So what can I help you with ?"

Tadashi just sighs at this.

" You said that there is a device that can control people ?"

" Yes Hiro made a neurotransmitter and a receiver to control other people, he tested it on Kyle to which he said to destroy it due to the fact it was wrong to make someone to do something that they don't want to do "

" so Hiro did destroy it "

" Yes I was there but something wired happened that day we where destroying it I picked up three signers of people but it drop to two in like a second so I thought it was a bug in the system I even had Hiro check to insure that "

Everyone was quiet for the information that Kat has just given them.

" Oh my god…Cain got the neurotransmitter when you guys where going to destroy it, it was no glitch Kat you did pick up three people in the warehouse "

" Oh "

" Is there a way to free them ? "

Kat is quiet for a moment before answering.

" You have to take the neurotransmitter off of Cain or take the receivers off of Hiro and Kyle "

" Kat who is Kyle ? "

" Oh doy I forgot to tell you Kyle is Oni he's a shadowmancer "

" Shadowmancer ? "

" A person that controls the shadows to do their every command "

" great a new meta power to add to the database "

Everyone nods in agreement as kat just watches the scene before her.

Tadashi looks at the television to see Hiro sit on the wyvern unit's head but takes notice that Baymax was not with him.

" Where's Baymax ? "

Kat looks at Tadashi with a quizzical expression.

" What are you talking about he with Hiro in the wyvern unit "

" what do you mean in the wyvern ? "

" The wyvern is both a tank and a cargo ship cool right ? "

" Enough look we need to figure out a plan to stop them before they level the city "

Everyone nods in agreement as they start to make a plan to stop Hiro and Kyle from destroying the city.

Yama couldn't believe it he was being attacked by a huge dragon like robot and by the demons being lead by the fallen leader of umbra clan.  
Yokai was killing his fajitas like nothing with those nanobots that where shifting to become as sharp razors to becoming a blunt shield to protect him from the on coming bullets.  
The nanobots move in a quick motion grabbing Yama by the neck and tossing him to a wall braking a bones.  
Another section of the nanobots move becoming a sharp blade to kill him with when all the sudden the nanobots fall to the ground in little signal bots that they once where.  
Yama looks to see that Vivian stood there with her katanas drawn the blades covered in fire.  
The nanobots move around Yokai to form a coil snake ready to strike them if they came to close.  
Yokai tilts he's head to the side in amusement to see a Phoenix protecting a Dragon.  
Yokai rises his hand up the nanobots move to form a dinosaur like beast that roars as it charges at them.  
Vivian knowing that her blade won't cut through them this time grabs Yama and drags them to the door with a dinosaur on their tails and Yokai following behind it.  
Before they could get to the exit the wyvern unit head appears with a open mouth with a charged plasma cannon.  
Before the wyvern could fire it gets blindsided by Fred who knocks the mechanical beast on it's side.  
Vivian and Yama turn to see that Yokai was gone the wyvern rolls to it's feet it let's out a roar.  
Fred let's out a roar of his own to show he wasn't afraid of this beast only to stood in shock as the wyvern transform losing its wings to gain arms with sharp hook claws.

' Aw crap '

Was all Fred could think as the thing came charging at him now with those sharp claws.


	23. Chapter 22

Tadashi and the other run out of the blue dragon's headquarters just in time to see the wyvern unit tackle Fred into a near by building. The wyvern pulls back to do a round house like kick but uses it's massive thick armored tail to hit Fred square in the head knocking Fred to the ground from the blow but the wyvern unit wasn't done it charged at Fred with it's head down that's when Tadashi and everyone notices it now has forward facing tusk like horns on it head and it planned on using those horns to gut Fred like a pig.  
That's what it was suppose to look like till it stopped to a halt leaving huge gashes in the street to halt it's attack. It's let's out a roar at Fred before turning away from him transforming back to it's original state. It walks a few blocks before stopping to look down at something. Tadashi and Vivian see it's Yokai who pets the wyvern nose before walking off followed by the wyvern.

" Hiro ! "

Yokai stops to look back at them the nanobots move to form the dragon around him as the wyvern steps in between them baring it's metal teeth at them.  
Yokai rises his hand up and swipes it to the left the wyvern moves to the side for Tadashi and Vivian to see him clearly.

" Tadashi ? "

Tadashi smiles at hearing Hiro voice but it fades as Hiro's right hand goes up to his forehead as if he had a headache.

" Run…please…run…get…away "

Tadashi takes a step forward but that's when the wyvern lunges forward to kill him but it gets blindsided by a revenged filled Fred who has the unit by the neck.  
The wyvern roars as it lefts it's left leg up to kick Fred off. Hiro watches the scene for a moment before disappearing into a nearby alley.  
Tadashi tries to follow but gets block by Fred and the wyvern who where doing battle. Biting, clawing and using their fiery breath on each other trying to get the upper hand on the other.  
Fred manages to knock the wyvern down to It's side but before he could do anything he gets hit by one of the raptor units it attacks Fred's face aiming for his eyes.  
The wyvern gets to it's feet and makes a break for it Fred manages to get the raptor in his maw biting down on the raptor it let's out a squeak as it eyes dim to black and it falls limp in Fred's jaws.  
He tosses it to the ground he steps back and turns back to human he pants as he looks over at Tadashi and Vivian with a smile.

" Tough to kill my kaiju butt "

Vivian smiles as she runs over to the now dead raptor unit.

" Fred you just gave us an advantage in this war "

Now both Fred and Tadashi where confused at hearing this. Vivian stares at them with that same smile.

" Come on help me take this back to the base "

Both boys look at each other before nodding they both pick up the 250 pound mechanical dinosaur and carry it following Vivian back to base.

" Why the hell do you have one of those things with you !? "

" Relax dad it's dead Fred killed it "

Victor stares at Vivian for a moment before relating Tadashi and Fred drop it the instant Victor agreed to keeping it.

" Oh sweet you found Beta "

Tadashi looks to see Kat running up to them that's all so when Beta stands up with glowing green eyes causing everyone to jump back and ready their weapons for it to attack only to cause Kat to giggle at their reaction.

" Relax I'm controlling it "

Everyone looks at Kat then at Beta. That's when Callahan walked toward the raptor who watches him like a hawk.

" Can you have it track Hiro? "

" What like a dog ? "

Callahan nods to which Kat takes a thinking pose.

" I could but it wouldn't work "

" Why "

" Cause once it got in range of Hiro it would start to obey him and I'll lose control of it "

Everyone was quiet for it was a good plan but Kat did have a point.

" But I can do this it can locate the other three raptor units "

" Will they be by Yokai and the rest of the umbra clan ? "

Kat turns to see Victor walk up with the other three clan members who where following behind him with the look of avenue in their eyes.  
Kat just nods afraid to speck to them directly.  
Tadashi walks in between Kat and the four clan leaders.

" We're saving Yokai and Oni right? , not killing them just Cain "

Victor sighs at Tadashi as he looks at him with a hopeful stare.

" If you free them from Cain's control then yes we won't kill them but if they protect Cain with their lives and won't stop then we'll have no choice but to but them down understand Sunfire? "

Tadashi narrows his eyes at his fighter name but understands what Victor ment and he wasn't going to let these people do any harm to Hiro.

" I'll won't let that happen "

Victor nods understanding Tadashi's words.  
Callahan walks up to them and clears his throat to get there attention to which they all look at them.

" We need to plan this one out cause Keri believes that Cain going to use silent sparrow to destroy the city once he has Hiro activate it "

" And we need to make sure that doesn't happen "

Kat smiled that's when the alarms went off making everyone look at Kat who now a has a look of pure fear.

" Kat ? "

Kat looks at Tadashi with the same look.

" He's here "

That's all she could get out when the lights go out and the sound of raptor calls filled the air.  
Tadashi lights a flame only to have his eyes widen in terror and shock.  
Because standing in front of him just one foot away was Hiro.


	24. Chapter 23

Tadashi had to pull back but not without doing a flame uppercut causing Hiro to pull back from the flames.  
Tadashi stared at Hiro with shock as the boy stares at him through the unblinking yellow eyes of the kabuki mask. Hiro quickly rises his hand up and a stream of nanobots shoot forward in the form of hissing snakes Tadashi manages to dodge the snakes but gets hit in the side by a round house kick by Hiro who knocks Tadashi into the wall. Tadashi gasps as the air is knock out of him but had no time to recover from Hiro's kick as the nanobots move pinning him to the wall. Tadashi looks up from the nanobots to have the kabuki mask centimeters away from his nose.  
Hiro let's his head tilt to the left as if trying to figure out what to do with him and that's all the timing for Abigail to need as she fires a bolt of lightening at him but it gets quickly blocked by the nanobots that move forward in a quick moving dragon the pushes them out of the hallway in to the mess hall to where aunt Cass screams at the sight of the huge mess of nanobots.  
Aunt Cass's scream carried out through the hallways causing Hiro to clover his ears in pain as well as Tadashi cause aunt Cass was a meta too and she had one heck of a ultrasonic screech.  
Tadashi looked to see that Hiro was in a fetal position with his hands over his ears trying his best to block aunt Cass's scream Tadashi tries to reach out to him but the nanobots move faster then he did and sweep Hiro away in one quick motion.  
Cass's scream dies down after a few minutes as Tadashi stumbles up on to his feet just as Callahan runs over to him.

" Tadashi are you all right ? "

Tadashi nods as he shakes his head to rid himself the ringing in his ears.

" Why was Hiro here ? "

Tadashi asked cause Hiro came for a reason and he didn't think it was for the Beta raptor unit.

" I don't know but we're going to find out "

They both head over to the rest of the group to see that they we're not recovering from Cass's scream too.

" Kat you still with us ? "

Callahan called at first there's no response from her till she appears but she looked pixelated.

" I'm here but I don't think for long though ? "

Tadashi face fell to concern for Kat cause they way she said it worried him sure he didn't know her exactly but she was there to help them.

" Kat what's wrong? "

Kat was quiet for a moment before she looked up at Tadashi with fear yet sadness.

" Hiro infected me with a virus and it's killing me "

Tadashi froze at hearing Kat's words that Hiro was going to killing her for what for helping them or cause Cain ordered him too. Tadashi was leaning on the Cain ordering him too more then the other.  
Fred looks at Kat.

" Don't worry we'll get a anti virus software and fix you up "

Kat looks at Fred and smiles at his attempt to try to fix her but it was all in vain.

" it's can't be fix like the Fred but thank you, You should be focusing on the other objective at hand then me, I can still help you till this virus finishes it's job on me "

Callahan looks at Kat with concern for the A.I.

" How long do you have Kat before the virus kills you ? "

" three hours tops "

Callahan nods in understanding.

" Do you know why Hiro was here cause it can't be just to infect you with a virus "

" No Hiro was surprised I was here in the first place he even fought the neroreciver from trying to upload the virus in but I guess Cain updated the sigel strength, no Hiro was here for a power core for that silent sparrow thing "

That's when Callahan's face fell to pure dread at the sound of Kat saying that.

" We need to move and we need to move now "

Tadashi and everyone stared at him with concern when he said this but Keri knows why.

" Why cause he took a power core "

" Not just a power core Abigail the power core that goes to silent sparrow "

Abigail stares at her father for a moment before asking.

" Dad what exactly is silent sparrow ? "

Callahan let's out a heavy sigh before looking at his daughter.

" silent sparrow is a device that allows teleportation but we had two rings the other got destroyed, the last remaining one malfunctioned and started to absorb everything in it's wake till me and Keri shut it down after the military saw what happened they shut down sparrow ordering it to be destroyed till it was stolen when it was heading here to be dismantled "

" So if Hiro stole the power core to this device what exactly type of damage can it do out side the city ? "

Callahan looks at Victor now.

" minimal amount really but… my god he's not really going too "

" not going to what ? "

Callahan runs off before answering that causing everyone to follow him out side to the docks of the island staring at the outline of San Fransokyo that was in the distance.

" Dad please will you tell us what he planning on doing ? "  
Abigail says in between breaths.  
Callahan looks back at them with a look of fear in his eyes as he tries to tell them what Cain is planning.

" Cain is going to put silent sparrow in the middle of they city and really bring this city to it's knees killing thousands in the process and he's going to use Hiro cause Hiro's the only one who can put silent sparrow back together "

Now everyone stared at the city now cause now they really needed to stop Cain.


	25. Chapter 24

Cain smiled as he watched Hiro's nanobots put the power core into the device but he had ordered him to separate the device in to three parts due to not wanting the machine to activate killing him and his two servants at the moment.  
Cain knew that once he had what he wanted he no longer needed the two demons so he just figured he'll kill them once he was through with them. They can't fight him nor run so it'd be like shooting fish in a barrel.  
He takes notice of Hiro's now shaking hand forcing the nanobots to halt their actions. He let's out a slight growl at the sight sure the boy had a strong will and kept fighting the neroreciver but something has to give it will be the boy. Cain increases the sigel strength to the max which causes Hiro's hand to cease shaking and the nanobots to continue their previous actions.  
Cain let's out a sigh of relief he really need to rid himself of this kid before he loses control of him completely.  
He hears the nanobots start to move the device up in the air and hearing the panic in the people's voices as they start to run probably from the sight of the wyvern, raptors and the others cybermanls the Hiro had made in all those so called secret warehouses.  
He smiles as he sees silent sparrow being lifted up by arches of nanobots as they start to put them together.

" CAIN ! "

Cain smile fades the instant he hears Victor yelling his name. He turns to face him only to stare in shock at seeing alpha team, big hero six and the four clans standing there with their weapons drawn.  
His feels his smile widen at the sight he orders Oni and Yokai to come to which the obey.

Tadashi stared up at Cain as Hiro and Oni appeared beside him with the wyvern standing behind the three of them. He notices Cain looks at Hiro Tadashi didn't think nor did he need to as he ran full tilt at Hiro.

" Now ! "

Was all Cain says as Hiro rises his hand up with and open palm before closing it in a tight fist just as Tadashi tackled him to the ground causing both to roll.  
But by then it was to late silent sparrow was activated and started to absorb everything in it's wake.  
Callahan and the others moved but where halted by Hiro's cybermanls that attacked them Cain smiles at the sight a never tiring army of mechanical animals.  
Fred charges at the wyvern that was making it's way to Hiro and Tadashi who where both recovering. Fred catches the mech off guard knocking it to the ground with all seven tons of muscle.  
Gogo and honey did a tag team with the raptor units which was hard to do with the Alpha unit cause it had a learning curve.  
That was till the Beta unit came out of no where attacking the Alpha unit to which shocked the two girls.

" I maybe dying but I'm going to die fighting ! "

They all hear Kat who was fully inserted into the Beta unit which made it Immune to Hiro's powers.

Callahan and the others where busy with the rest of the mechanical animals but the four clan leaders went for Cain who was waiting for them.

" So that's how it is the four great clan leaders vs one person how unfair "

" live is unfair and your not human "

Victor yells as he swipes his sword at Cain only to hit air as the maniac uses his abilities to appear behind the clan leaders with a smile.

" Your right I'm not human I'm a god ! "

Cain yells the last part as he brings out his swords and attacks Victor.  
Tadashi rushed at Hiro who managed to get to his feet only to hit the ground once more as Tadashi knocked him the the ground before Tadashi could reach for the mask he was knocked to the side by a stream of nanobots.  
Tadashi growls as he activates his gauntlets and fires a fire ball at Hiro knowing he would block them with the nanobots to which Tadashi flanked him by the right and tackles the boy yet again.  
Only to be slammed by the nanobots again. It seemed hopeless till a bolt of lightening came at Hiro who blocks it with the bots. Tadashi turns to see Abigail now walks up to him.

" looks like you need a hand, so come on Tadashi let's get him "

Tadashi couldn't help but smile at Abigail she all ways had his back for better or for worse. He nods at her as they both face Hiro who now had a dragon curled around him.  
It didn't seem to matter what Tadashi and Abigail did Hiro blocked and countered with expert speed and reflexes. That's when Hiro's nanobots manages to pin both of them to the ground.  
Hiro stood over Tadashi as he looked at Hiro with hurt in his eyes.

" Hiro don't do this you have a choice remember ? "

The nanobots move around Hiro taking the form of sharp blades to kill Tadashi with. Hiro lifts his hand up as the blades following his movements to the point they where over them to impale them but just as Hiro was about to bring his hand down something slammed into him knocking Hiro into a near by building forcing the nanobots to follow him.  
That's when a flash of red flies by over them in one quick motion. Tadashi follows the movement only to smile at the sight of a very familiar red armored robot.

" Baymax ! "


	26. Chapter 25

Baymax looks down at Tadashi as he waddles up to them helping him and Abigail up to their feet.  
He looks to where he shoot Hiro.

" Oh dear "

Was Baymax's only warning as a huge piece of rubble was thrown at them only to be caught by Baymax and set to the side but is was a decoy as Hiro's nanobots come rushing hitting Baymax in the chest throwing the robot back only to catch the robot in the air and whirl him into another ruined building. Baymax recovers from the blow getting to his feet only to lunge at Hiro using the thrusters to get closer to Hiro. Hiro's body language told Tadashi he was shocked to see Baymax coming at him at a alarming speed. Hiro rises his hand sending a wave of nanobots at Baymax sending the robot in a different direction.  
Baymax quickly recovers and fires his right fist at Hiro the nanobots move to form a shield but Baymax's fist smashes right through the nanobots like they where a paper thin wall hitting Hiro in the chest.  
Hiro back slams into a wall the fist returns to Baymax as he starts to march up to the now downed Hiro.  
Hiro gets to his feet but he stumbles falling to his knees he hears Baymax coming but can't control the robot to stop it was immune to his abilities.  
Hiro looks up at Baymax now who was standing over him Guess Hiro has to use plan b.  
Victor wondered how could Cain be this strong he was able to keep all four them at bay and control Hiro and Kyle like trained dogs.  
Kyle came out form the shadows striking Yama with a shadow like staff.  
Callahan was having no easy time with all the mechanical animals either and honestly it was draining him of all his energy. he was lucky to send Abigail to help Tadashi cause who knows how those two are holding up against Hiro. he looked to see that Gogo and Honey managed to kill one of the one of the raptor units and now where dealing with the Omega unit while Kat kept Alpha that was till she jumped on to the Alpha's back biting down on it's neck and twisting it killing the Alpha. Callahan shifted to the left as a mechanical tiger jump past him only to get fried circuits as he shot the thing up with electricity.  
He let's out a sigh as he goes to help Keri with the rest of those blasted mechanical animals Hiro so happily had to make for them.  
Fred was not doing so well with the wyvern unit it kept on getting the upper hand on the fight till Wasabi came in with his blades drawn and slashes it across the face causing it to screech as it pulls back a few steps only to get slammed into by Fred knocking the mechanical beast over. The wyvern unit gets to it's feet as shoots a blast of plasma at the two only for Fred to quickly shift human dodge the on coming blast then shift back to kaiju hitting the wyvern in the chest sending the unit flying till it gets impaled by a thick pole the wyvern's eye start to dim till the life fades from the eyes.  
It was just Victor, Yama vs Oni and Cain. Sure Yama was a huge man but dang he sure could stand toe to toe with Oni who kept getting caught off guard by the man's moves Victor on the other hand was having to go on the defense with Cain who kept using his ability to teleport that's till he had an opening with Victor from behind him but got blocked by two flaming katanas. Cain looks to see Vivian who kicks him to by the side with a round house kick knocking him back a few steps. Vivian looks back at her farther who nod his head as they take a fighting stance as Cain disappears only to appear between the two who attack him.

Hiro pulls his hand back and then quickly punches it forward sending a sharp edged nanobot tentacle that hits Baymax square in the chest.  
Baymax eyes widen in shock at the attack from Hiro as his vision begins to fade as he sees Hiro walk up to him.  
Hiro stands over the now fallen Baymax who's eyes close but Hiro's face fall with shock as he lift his hands to his head pushing his fingers through his hair. Tadashi and Abigail run over only to see Hiro fall to his knees in front of Baymax the nanobots pull back from Baymax's chest to Hiro who swipes his hand to the left in a quick hard motion.  
As Tadashi and Abigail moved closer to Hiro and Baymax they could hear muttering from Hiro who now had a quivering voice with the hint of sadness and guilt.

" No,no,no,no, come back buddy I need you, you can't leave me now, come on "

Hiro yells the last part as he crawls over to Baymax's side.  
Tadashi couldn't believe it Hiro was back but it took Baymax's life to bring the boy back to his senses.

" I didn't mean to I….couldn't stop, please Baymax come back "

Tadashi was close now to where Hiro turned to face them still looking at the ground. Tadashi could see tears falling from the bottom of the kabuki mask.

" My fault he's dead Tadashi…it's my fault "

Tadashi shook his head at Hiro.

" No it's not Hiro, Cain made you do this not you "

Hiro head shoots up as he looks at Tadashi.

" Cain did this ? "

Both Tadashi and Abigail nod as Hiro takes the mask off and looks at the direction where Cain was.  
Hiro gets to his feet as he pulls the mask off letting it drop to the ground which shaders in multiple pieces.  
Tadashi takes a step back in fear cause in Hiro's eyes was pure hate and rage. Hiro bares his teeth as he narrows his eyes in that direction.

" Hiro ? "

All the nanobots move toward Hiro which cause Tadashi to look at Hiro with worry that's when they hear a load bang looking to see that the nanobots had dropped silent sparrow and where now moving toward Hiro.

" I'm going to kill him "

Tadashi looked at Hiro with fear now as he tries to stop him but he gets grabbed by the nanobots and tossed by side Baymax.

" Stay out of my way "

Hiro growls as he move with a huge swarm of nanobots behind him.  
Tadashi watched in horror as Hiro disappears wondering what kind of monster he just released on Cain.


	27. Chapter 26

Victor and Vivian where both on the defense, blocking and trying to counter Cain's on coming attacks. Cain appears five feet away from them with a wide smile as Victor and Vivian glare at him that's when Victor sees Yokai's nanobots move around Cain's feet.  
Victor was confused yet interested at this.

" Tell me Cain you still have Yokai under your control right ? "

Cain snorts at Victor's question.

" Of course I have that little brat under my control "  
" Then explain those "

Victor pointed at Cain's legs saying this causing Cain to look down to see the nanobots move before he could say anything they pull taut forcing Cain to fall face first to the ground. That's when he was pulled across the ground only to whip around into a building.  
Cain managed to recover from the attack just as a nanodragon came rushing at him with a open jaw.  
Cain teleported away from the building only to appear in front of a raged filled Hiro.

" You killed him ! "

Hiro shouted as a nanobots shot at Cain in sharp edged tentacle only for Cain to teleport behind the kid he pulls a gun out but the nanobots grab his arm and there was a load snap. The nanobots broke his right arm he pulls away only for the nanobots to hold him firmly in place.  
Hiro turns to face Cain now with that same cold expression.  
Cain uses the neurotransmitter to call Oni to kill the boy Oni appears out of the shadows and rushes at Hiro only for Hiro look at Oni.  
Oni yells out in pain as the nanobots curl around him like a snake till they don't see Oni at all and hear a snap that's when the nanobots drop a limp Oni to the floor.

" Look no more puppets for the puppet master "

Was Hiro only says as the nanobots reach in and another snap a rib was borken.  
Cain teleported yet again to get away from the little monster only to see that they boy had found him again.

" I wasn't done with you yet "

The nanodragon formed grabbing Cain by the neck before it slams him into a wall.  
Hiro moves closer to see Cain suffer better only for the man to drop a flash grande.  
Hiro was blinded for the few seconds that Cain escaped again. Hiro growls in frustration as the nanobots lift him up in the air so he could get a bird's eye view just as he saw Cain appear on top of a building. A smile spreads across Hiro's face as he sends a wave of nanobots at him.

Callahan watched in shock at Hiro's actions as he went solely for Cain as Tadashi and Abigail came running up to him.

" I see you got the mask off Hiro "

" No he just took it "

Callahan looks at Tadashi when he said this.

" What do you mean ? "

" Callahan Baymax is dead and at the shock, the loss it brought Hiro back but look at him now he's became a monster "

Callahan shook his head at Tadashi's saying.

" No Tadashi he is grief striking and is angry cause he couldn't do anything to stop it and wants to take it out on someone "

Kat walk up still in the Beta at hearing Baymax's death.

" Take me to him "

Tadashi turns to see Kat and was confused at her saying.

" what ? "

" take me to Baymax "

Tadashi sighs as he leads Kat back to Baymax's still non moving body.  
Kat looks Baymax over only to snort.

" Faker "

She then jumps on Baymax's chest hitting the access port back in place as well as the chips.  
Causing Baymax's eyes to open.  
Kat jumps off as Baymax sits up.

" he's not dead ! "

Tadashi yells as he sreads his arms out to full length at the sight of Baymax who was now getting to his feet.

" I fail to understand "

Kat looks at Baymax.

" Hiro knocked your chips lose and you powered down making Hiro think he killed you as did everyone else "

" scanners indicate that Hiro is in disarray "

" yes Hiro needs you Baymax and he needs you now "

Baymax looks at Tadashi and nod activating his thrusters as Tadashi hopped on his back as they head to Hiro.  
They could see that Hiro had Cain again in the neck hold and this time Cain had no tricks left to save himself.  
Baymax landed a few feet from Hiro as Tadashi hopped off.

" Hiro ? "

Hiro cold expression turned to a one of surprise as he turns to face the voice only to see Baymax.  
Hiro stared at Baymax in shock as his mind was trying to compared the scene before him.

" How you died? "

" incorrect I nearly powered down due to my chips being knocked out of place "

Hiro shakes his head at Baymax's saying.

" No, no , your a illustration in my mind your not here "

Baymax tilts his head to the side before he waddles up to Hiro and pulls the boy into a hug.

" I am no illustration, there, there "

Hiro was just in shock from the action but more so that Baymax wasn't dead. Tadashi watched the scene before him noticing the nanobots dropping Cain as they fall to separate bots again.  
Cain glares at Hiro as he reaches inside his coat pulling out a gun. Tadashi eyes widen in fear he just reacted on instinct shooting a blaze of fire at Cain just as there's a load bang.  
Hiro felt it there was a pain in his back but more so in his chest as he loses his strength to stand Baymax lifts him up in his arms holding Hiro.

" You have been shot you need medical attention "

" I've been shot ?! "

The sounds of Cain burning to death could be herded in the back ground but that didn't matter as the three rushes over to everyone else who stare at the still working silent sparrow.

" Callahan Hiro's been shot he needs attention now "

Tadashi yells as Callahan looks at Tadashi with shock.

" I would help but in the next four minutes there will be nothing left of us and San Fransokyo "

Tadashi looked at Callahan with confusion.

" shouldn't it have shutting down by now and why what will happen ? "

" silent sparrow has become a atom bomb Tadashi "

Tadashi looks at the ground now as it hit him cause there was no hope now.

Hiro and Baymax where five feet away but still could hear everything.  
Hiro looks at the four still entire tower buildings.

" Hey Baymax if we used those buildings to topple over silent sparrow will that stop it ? "

Baymax looks at the buildings in question while to the math to see what Hiro was talking about.

" No it will lessen the range of the blast by five miles then twenty miles and decrease the damage to only this aura "

Hiro looks at the buildings and commands the nanobots to take the buildings down only for them to fall when Hiro finches from the pain in his chest.  
Hiro takes notes cause he couldn't hold there form when they hit twenty feet and the buildings where ten feet meaning they have to stay.  
Hiro looks at the wyvern unit.

" Kat can you control wyvern "

Kat looks at the wyvern them at Hiro.

" Yes why ? "

" I'm going to need you to case everyone out of the area with in five miles k "

" understand "

Kat runs over to the wyvern unit and takes control on the giant beast.  
She roars getting everyone's attraction as she charges at them.  
Everyone starts to run due to the fact they couldn't fight her with how drained they where from the fight before.  
Tadashi stops by Baymax grabbing the robot's arm.

" Baymax come on we need to get Hiro out of here "

Baymax looks at Tadashi with that tilt of the head.

" We are staying to stop silent sparrow "

" What ? "

Before Tadashi could say anything else the jaws of the wyvern clamp down on him not enough to harm him but enough to carry him away as it chased the others.

Baymax starts to move forward as a trail of Nanobots follow him to the point they where five feet away from silent sparrow it no longer was absorbing things it was just getting ready to explode.  
Hiro rises his hand as the nanobots move toward the four buildings starting to brake down the structure beams.

Kat stops and tosses Tadashi out of her mouth as she heads back to Hiro as fast speed.

" uh why did it stop casing us "

Was all Wasabi could say as Tadashi lands on him with a load oof.  
Tadashi quickly gets up and looks to see Kat's tail disappear.

" Damn you Hiro "

" what did Hiro do now ? "

" he stayed to stop silent sparrow "

" it can't be stopped "

Everyone looks at Keri when he says that.

" what do you mean ? "

" once it starts it won't stop till it explodes, unless he going to reduce the explosion "

The buildings began to collapse Baymax moves to shield Hiro from the falling building. Kat slides in just in time to shield them both as the buildings fall on top of them.  
Then was a huge bright light as Silent Sparrow blows up it only destroys the four buildings but not the rest of the area.

Tadashi falls to his knees at the sight cause he knows Hiro died saving the city and he was going to make sure they remember what a hero Hiro was. 


	28. Epilogue

Tadashi sat at the mess hall with everyone else heck even alpha team was with them they where watching the news feed about a new group of private military company that was aiding a group of terrorist but Tadashi change it due to the fact it was getting depressing.  
It's been four years since Hiro heroic act and everyone still remember it heck they even built a statue of Hiro Baymax and the wyvern unit due to the fact that their body weren't found but where still remembered.  
He let's out a sigh as he walks by petting Mochi who rested on the counter as aunt Cass found a new show to watch.  
He heads toward his room only to bump into Abigail who was heading to one of the briefing rooms.

" oh good I was on my way to get you guys to the briefing room in five minutes now "

Tadashi stared at her.

" Another mission, sorry Abigail not today k "

" oh no this one might interest you "

Tadashi sighs as there was no point in fighting with her as he heads back to the mess hall to grab his team.  
They all sat in the briefing room as Callahan walks in.

" Please tell me you watch the news about that new PMC that aids terrorist "

" you mean COD as in Chaos and Disorder "

Gogo says in a sarcastic tone.

Callahan nods.

" I know we're not a PMC but I took this task due to the pictures I'm going to show you, you all now what type of weapons their using yes ? "

" Cyborgs or cyborg enhancements "

" yes but this picture is one of their latest "

Callahan slides the picture to review a wyvern unit but it color scheme was wrong instead of being gray and blue it was red and black.

" That's impossible all of Hiro's warehouses where destroyed that held any blueprints of it and the original was destroyed in the silent sparrow incident "

Gogo yelled which cause Tadashi to move a bit due to her yelling but he couldn't disagree with her she was right so how did they get a wyvern unit.  
Callahan nods.

" here are there generals "

The slide changes to review a group of four people.

" From the left to the right you have Medusa, Lupus,  
Sam, Rockbraker "

Fred laughs cause of the three names due to the fact they are funny.

" They are metas but they have cyborg enhancements "

" oh great juiced up metas "

" we don't know who the leader of this group is but they are getting these wyvern unit made like out of a manufacturing company scene there is all ways three or more released on to the battlefield and we all know Hiro made one "

" so you want us to find out how he's getting these wyvern unit made "

" yes and to find out who the leader is and who is making the wyvern unit cause no one knows where they're made "

Tadashi looks at the picture of the four generals with disgusted cause they where using Hiro's inventions as there weapons.

Next story armed races….


End file.
